Sengoku of Zero
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Shitsume Kurama, Kamen Rider Guridan, Kazumake Jiru, Kamen Rider Breaker, and Tamuya Shinji, Kamen Rider Zeros are transported to a world where everything is Noble-like, seriously. But since Kurama has become a Familiar, he can't transport back until he's fired and his duty as the Familiar of Louice (With a Really Long Middle Name) is over, or he's fired. Featuring more OC Riders!
1. Familiar of What? Part 1!

**Episode 1 : Familiar of What?! Part 1..**

 _"Hey...WAKE UP!" A voice said, then the teen opened his eyes and saw a girl with pink hair, "I can't believe I summoned a Human.." she said, "Oi! Baka, where did you bring us?!" a teen in a red and black cloak asked, "I don't know..I heard a call for help and I used my power to come here.." he said to the cloaked boy, "Kurama-san..Can we go back?" a teen in a blue jacket asked, "I can't go back until I've furfilled a task.." Kurama said, "Jiru...Give back my driver..You already have your own.." he demanded to the cloaked boy, "Fine.." 'Jiru' gave the Sengoku Driver to Kurama, "Shinji, can you find us a place to sleep?" Kurama asked the teen with the blue jacket, Shinji shook his head. "HEY! YOU'RE MY FAMILIAR!" The girl said, then she leaned in to kiss Kurama._

* * *

"This all started five minutes ago in a world with medieval everything!"

* * *

A woman was teaching the students how to use a special magic, "Now for this spell, you'll need some rocks.." she spoke the words of magic and turned the rocks to golden color, "Did you just turned those rocks into gold?" a red head girl asked, "Not quite, my dear Kirche.." the teacher said, "Now, Louice, you may come try." she asked of the Pink haired girl on the top row, "DON'T! SHE'S THE DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" one student said, Louice walked down anyway, she tried the spell and there was a large explosion. Louice was surprised, then she left the class a few minutes later, "I bet she's gonna get expelled.." Kirche was talking to some other students, "I am having no punishment.." Louice said, "WHAT?!" Kirche was surprised, "You're just lucky.." Kirche said, "I'm going to summon an even better familiar then you guys, you'll see!" Louice walked down the stairs angrily. Later, everyone was at a grassland outside and it was Louice's turn, she waved up her wand, she then began to glow brightly.

 _"This leads to how we go there.."_

Kurama, Shinji and Jiru were standing in a cave in the Helheim Forest, then Kurama opened the cave door, "So...Somebody wanted to meet us here." Shinji said, then the three walked into the cave and saw a white cloaked man with the hood on, "So, you three really want these inventions.." the man said, Kurama then looked at the Lockseeds, then saw one that had a Pear on it, "That one..I want...That one.." Kurama pointed to the Pear Lock Seed, "You have good taste, young one.." the man admired, then Jiru picked up a green Lockseed, * **LIME!** * Jiru unlocked it, he smirks, then locked it. Shinji grabbed a yellow fruited Lockseed, * **BUDOUSHI! (GrapeFruit.)** * then Shinji bowed in gratitude, "Maybe you should take a test drive first..Kurama, then you should teleport yourselves onto your first missions.." the cloaked man said, Kurama nodded and the three walked out. They then saw an inves sparking up violently, "Who took this one down?" Jiru asked, "Nevermind that..We've gotta keep it from blowing the whole forest!" Kurama pulled out his Sengoku Driver, "Ready for a test drive?" he placed it on his waist, then the side Rider Case made a helmet that looked like Gaim, except the head curve was an X with a red crystal in the middle of the golden X. He then pressed the button on the Lockseed, * **PEAR!** * Kurama locked the Lockseed on the buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * the 'Come On!' Ringtone began to play, " **Henshin!** " Kurama slammed the Henshin Blade, * **COME ON! PEAR ARMS! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! F-F-F-FIGHT!** * once the armor came on, the three glew and disappeared, "Nani?" Jiru stood up, Kurama noticed he wasn't wearing the armor, but he was wearing the belt. Then he appeared in front of a large castle, all three of them were in their armors, Jiru was in a suit with the looks of Baron, except his horns faced forward.

Kurama then looked at the top of the castle, "We should make up Rider names.." he said to the others, "I say mine is Kamen Rider... _Guridan_!" Kurama smirked, then Jiru laughed at Guridan, "Alright then, I choose... _Zeros_.." Shinji smiled, "I have a better name then you fulls...Mine's makes sense.. _Breaker_.." Jiru bragged, then the three dehenshined and walked to the castle.

* * *

 **[Ore tachi-ga Saikyou no..]** Kurama walked up to a tree and grabbed the Sengoku Driver on it and placed it on his waist.

 **[Chikara te ni ireta to shite!]** Jiru then transformed into Breaker and slashed a Inves with the Lime Axe.

 **[Sono ato ni kono me ni wa..]** Zeros then kicked into the screen and broke it.

 **[Donna sekai utsuru no ka!]** The three Riders walked up to the castle and dehenshined.

 **[Arosoi wa mata arasoi no tane nokoshi..]** Kurama saw a pinkette with a riding crop and starts to run. But then runs into a Kirche, then pulled out a Lockseed and it turned into the hoverbike, he jumped over Kirche and rode out.

 **[Toki ga tatsu mama kanshimi no mi wo sodateru!]** Shinji walked toward a wall and then saw the Pinkette, he noticed she was wearing a nice dress, then sighed.

 **[Nigetai no nara orireba ii kono BATTLE wo..]** Jiru walked up to the Pinkette and fear struck her, the girl then backed up.

 **[Risou narabete-kanau hodo amakunai!]** Jiru then faced Kurama and then both pulled out their lockseeds.

 **[Daremo ga!]** Kurama transformed into Kamen Rider Guridan, then charged toward Jiru..

 **[Jibun ga!]** Jiru became Kamen Rider Breaker and charged toward Guridan.

 **[Motomeru!]** Guridan and Breaker clashed their blades and fought each other, Shinji watched and was hoping that Guridan would win.

 **[Mirai wo mezase!]** Shinji pulled out a lockseed and turned it on.

 **[Ore tachi-ga Saikyou no, chikara te ni ireta to shite!]** Guridan and Breaker slashed across eachother's chestplates..

 **[Sono ato ni kono me ni wa donna sekai utsuru no darou!]** The three Sengoku Riders kicked into a giant Inves and caused a crater, it made the symbol of Kamen Rider Gaim, except it was red, and the curve was an X and the words said, " **Sengoku of Zero** "..

 **[Choukyo dakai shiteki hodo ni..]** Guridan and Breaker dehenshin.

 **[Shihai suru hodo ni..]** Jiru then smirked while looking at the two moons, then he looked at his lockseed.

 **[KIWAMI ESCALATION!]** A dragon was flying through the air.

* * *

Kurama looked at the place, then saw a group of people, "Oi, minna!" he pointed to the ground and the three walked over there. Jiru saw the Pinkette, "A Mage.." he said, then Shinji walked up to the girl, "Are you the one who called for our help?" he asked her, "Huh?" the pinkette finally noticed them and everyone else. Kurama then gave a 'Truth' eye, the pinkette nodded, then she walked up to Kurama, she kissed Kurama, then a mark appeared on his hand. The girl let go and then backed up, Kurama looked up, and then at her, "Who are you?" he asked her, "I'm..Louice the Zero.." the girl said, "You are?" she asked back, "Shitsume Kurama.." Kurama told to Louice, {Kamen Rider Guridan} then Kurama looked at the others, he walked up to the castle door, then kicked it open, "Ikuzo.." Kurama told Jiru and Shinji, he then walked in and looked around, "How are you not nervous of that?!" Louice asked Kurama, "Nervous? Are you crazy...I've gone into many castles..Most of them were made out of gold.." Kurama admitted, Louice looked at Kurama's back, it hard a scar, a pretty large one, actually. Louice then gulped, he's already taken the pain that not even a knight can give, Jiru laughed, "Today's been pretty crazy, huh?" he said, then the two entered Louice's room, Kurama put down the Hover Bike Lockseed.

Kurama then saw Louice pull out a riding crop, "My Familiar, tell me what happened to your back.." she demanded, "You talking to who, now?" Kurama asked, "YOU!" Louice growled, then Kurama kept quiet, he didn't want to admit how it happened. "Back? What about your back?" Shinji asked, Jiru glared at Kurama's arm, the scar on his back was spreading to his arm, "Nothing..Happened.." Kurama said, "Tell me.." Louice said, he then sighed and began to speak, "An Inves, one of all the monsters we fight, it defeated me in the training session." Kurama pulled out a lockseed with a large S on it, "You won't succeed.." Jiru teased, * ** _INVES!_** * a creature was born from the Lockseed, "Please find the nearest Helheim portal.." Kurama ordered, the creature then grabbed the scar on his arm, then synced it's claw into it, causing it to glow, "AH!" Kurama felt shocked by the grab, then the Inves became light and went into Kurama's arm, his arm stopped glowing, then Kurama fainted, "Kurama-san!" Shinji walked up and shook Kurama, trying to wake him, "What happened to him?" Louise asked, "Kurama's body had an impact from the Inves absorption.." Jiru explained, "I'm surprised he didn't die from that.." he added, then Shinji growled, "YOU SHUT UP! ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS MAKE THE TROUBLE WORSE! WHY DID YOU EVEN COME?!" he yelled at Jiru, "Kurama really was your first friend, right?" Jiru asked him, "Y-Yes..Everyday he's been there for me, even when I was mad at him like crazy..He was there for me.." Shinji explained, "How many times has this happened to my rival?" Jiru asked, "Yes, how much has my Familiar's body had an impact?" Louise asked Shinji, "M-Many..Times..Mostly..By...me.." Shinji confessed, "If he can survive you then Zeros is weak.." Jiru teased, Shinji looked at Jiru and then looked at Kurama.

* * *

 _"W-Where...Am..I?"_

 _"Awaken..Young Friend.."_

Kurama woke up in a strange grassland, he then saw an Inves charging toward him, he tried to fight it without the Sengoku armor, his fist was caught and he was punched in the stomach and thrown into the grass, "No!" Kurama pulled out the Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist. Then punched in the stomach, then thrown into the ground again, stepped on various times, he pulled out a Lockseed, * **PEAR!** * he placed the lockseed on the buckle and slammed the lock down, * **LOCK ON!** * Kurama then pushed the Henshin Blade down, * **COME ON! PEAR ARMS! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! F-F-F-FIGHT!** * Kurama became Guridan and charged toward the Inves, a Sword that had a large blade, and a shielded handle with a X Guard, with in the middle of the Guard, a slot for Lockseeds, then Guridan charged toward the Inves, then slashed at it with every attack in close range. Guridan then slammed the Henshin Blade down 3 times, * **COME ON! PEAR SPARKING!** * Guridan threw the Sword toward the Inves, then jumped into the and kicked into the blade, then it stabbed even further into the Inves, creating a large explosion.

* * *

Kurama awoken on a hay bed on the floor, "Ugh..What I miss?" he asked, he saw Louice sleeping next to her as Shinji and Jiru were sleeping against the wall. ' _W-What is Louice doing in my..Hay bed?_ ' Kurama thought to himself, ' _Whatever..It's late..I should get some sleep..But today's been so weird.._ ' Kurama closed his eyes, noticing Louice's hand touching the scar on his back, ' _Ow.._ ' Kurama sighed, "Oh..So your awake.." Louice whispered, "Is it true..That this scar really happened to you." she asked, "Yeah..I don't lie..Shinji knows that somehow.." Kurama whispered back, Louice hugged Kurama before going to sleep, he sighed and went to sleep with the others.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Well..It's late where I am right now..A little tired..But today was fun..Should put up the end credits song of the episode..**

* * *

 **[GOT IT, MOVE...WOW!]** Kurama then pulled out a Sengoku driver and ran toward a Inves.

 **[DON'T SAY NO! JUST LIVE MORE!]** Jiru then jumped up and Breaker kicked into an Inves..

 **[DON'T SAY NO! JUST LIVE MORE!]** Shinji sadly looks at his hands and lockseed.

 **[SURVIVE YOU'VE GOT TO MOVE..]** Kurama was looking up to the dragon Louice was on.

 **[Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku..]** Kurama presses the Lockseed and a chain breaks.

 **[Dare ga Kachi Nukeru?]** Jiru leading Team Baron to a Dance Session.

 **[Kagi wa Akerarete shimatta!]** Shinji unlocks the Lockseed, then places it on his buckle.

 **[DON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE!]** Kurama and Shinji charged eachother, and clashed their weapons as Guridan and Breaker.

 **[Doki ni aru..]** A man in a grey T-Shirt and blue jeans looks at a Lockseed and Shinji is behind him.

 **(DON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Chains surround the two, and Shinji transforms and breaks them.

 **[Don Tsukau?]** Breaker appears, Guridan appears, Zeros appears, and then a Warrior wearing Blueberry armor appears, the screen closes up into his eyes.

 **[Kindan no...KAJITSU!]** Guridan jumps and kicks into an Inves, as Breaker and Zeros are slicing through others. The Blueberry Armored warrior kicks into a giant Inves and causes it to explode.

 **[Ima to iu Kaze wu0 nani wo tsutaeru tame..]** Guridan slashes the chains in half with his saber.

 **[Mae no moto ni fuku..]** Jiru slashes the chains into pieces, with the help of Zeros.

 **[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' Up!]** The Blueberry warrior looked into the screen and his eyes began to glow.

 **[Shita Ga Yume Ga Mada mienakutemo..]** Shinji transforms into Zeros at "Shite Ga", Jiru transforms into Breaker at "Yume Ga", and Kurama transforms and slashes the inves soldiers apart.

 **[Genkai! Sei-Ippai ikite iru to ieru kara..]** Breaker pulls out a Lockseed, transforming into Bannana Arms.

 **[Utsumukuna yo doko mude demo..]** The Blueberry Armored Rider slashes at Zeros, then at Kurama, but Breaker blocks the attack.

 **[Iyao michi wo yuke!]** Guridan pulls out his Pear Piercer, Breaker pulls out the Lime Axe, and Zeros pulls out a Musou Saber.

 **[JUST LIVE MORE!]** Kurama falls off a chain and is met by Louise, who kisses him and the mark appears on his hand.

 **[DON'T SAY NO, JUST LIVE MORE!]** Guridan walks away from Kurama as Helheim Branches grow on a fence.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : My First Familiar of Zero story...Hmmm...Nevermind..**


	2. Familiar Of What! Part 2!

**Episode 2 : Familiar of What? Part 2**

Shinji and Kurama were walking through the hall, then saw Louice angry, "Wassup?" Kurama asked, Louice then said, "Instead of going all over the castle and get to my class!" she said, Shinji scratched the back of his head, "Shinji, while I'm gone, make sure no Helheim Portals are opened, later." Kurama said, his best friend nodded and ran out. Kurama was sitting, he was relaxing as the class began to go on and on about magic stuff. Kurama smirked and then heard Kirche, "Now we have someone who can't do any elements..Is it a Hero? No, It's a Zero.." she said, everybody in class laughed, Kurama looked outside and saw a portal, Louice turned to give her familiar an order, but he was gone, she looked out the window and saw Kurama facing a large kabuto beetle/rhino monster, "OI! JIRU! YOU MIND HELPING?!" Kurama yelled to the top of the castle, Jiru laughed, "No..I'd like to see how you can fight on your own.." Jiru replied, "Fine!" Kurama placed the Sengoku Driver on his waist, * **SENGOKU DRIVER!** * Kurama looked at his belt, then pulled out a Lockseed, " **HENSHIN!** " Kurama shouted, then unlocked the Lockseed, * **PEAR!** * he then placed the lockseed onto the belt, * **LOCK ON!** * Kurama slammed the Henshin Blade down quickly, * **COME ON!** * the Armor Box came onto Kurama's head, everybody crouded at the window to see, Louice was squished, * **PEAR ARMS! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! F-F-F-FIGHT!** * Kurama became Guridan Pear Arms state, then began slashing at the giant beast, "YOSH! Shinji! Make sure the portal gets closed!" Guridan ordered Shinji, he nodded and went to the portal, transforming and pulling out a Musou Saber, then blasting the portal. "Shinji! Seed switch!" Guridan smirked, Guridan became Budoushi arms and Zeros became Pear arms, then Zeros slashed the portal in half and Guridan attacked the Budoushi Lockseed to the Musou Saber and slashed the beast into half, both causing explosion. Zeros and Guridan dehenshined and gave back each other's lockseeds. Kurama laughed at Jiru, "It looks like we're even better than you!" Shinji mocked, Jiru jumped down, "That's impossible.." Jiru crossed his arms and walked away, Kurama and Shinji laughed.

 **Breaker and Zeros both slash the screen into the symbol of Sengoku of Zero.**

 **Kurama and Shinji make fun of a picture of Louice in a bunny costume, then Louice smacks them with the Riding Crop.**

Kurama and Louice were walking through the halls of the castle she lives in, "What were you doing?!" she asked him, "My job..You think I'm just let my friends die just because I'm your familiar?" Kurama argued, "Yes!" Louice said, "What world do you live in? YOU KNOW! FRIENDS AREN'T SOMETHING YOU ABANDON!" he yelled at her, "You've just been told off by your own Familiar." Kirche teased Louice. Louice then gained even more anger, "YOU DOG!" Kurama then heard a sound and was too distracted to dodge the hit in the arm by the Riding Crop. "OW!" Kurama then walked away from Louice, "Hey! Come back!" Louice ordered, "WHAT IF I SAID NO?!" Kurama shouted. Kurama walked away even faster, Louice then chased after him, Kirche laughed at Louice, "You just shut up!" she shouted at the red head.

* * *

Jiru and Kurama met in the middle of the hallway, "Hello, weakling.." Jiru mocked, "I don't have time for this!" Kurama tried to pass, but Jiru stepped on his foot, "I came to give you a message, someone challenges you..I think his name was Guiche..He challenges you.." he told him, Kurama then left, Jiru smirked. Then Shinji was showing Kurama a new break dance he made up for Team Gaim to win, "You'll win for sure with that!" Kurama clapped, "How do you do all of that movement all at once?" Louice asked, "It's called Breakdancing." Shinji said, "The dance of the future!" Kurama said, "Shinji! Yo! I got a duel.." Kurama said, "W-What kind of duel?" Louice asked her Familiar, "Why do you wanna know? You're just gonna whip me all day if I tell you.." Kurama crossed his arms and looked away, "Please.." Louice asked again, "No.." Kurama stood up and walked away, "I gotta get to the duel anyway..You can find out.." Kurama went out.

* * *

Guiche stood and smirked, "I'm surprised you came..I admire that.." he said, Kurama stood still, Guiche summoned a warrior out of a flower pedal, he then commanded it to head forward, it began attacking Kurama, "Hmm..So this is a close range type of fighting.." Kurama noted in his head, he dodged another attack of the knight, he punched at the warrior, he backflipped off the knight and landed safely on the ground. Guiche growled, then the knight punched into Kurama's stomach, punched him in the face, tripped him, and threw onto the ground, "You can't win without that power of yours.." Louice said, "I...Am Not...A Cheater..." Kurama got up from the ground, "You know what...Fine then!" he pulled out the Sengoku Driver placed it onto his waist, * **PEAR!** * Kurama put the lockseed on the buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * Kurama then glared at Louice, "Don't think I'm gonna take your advice anymore.." he to Louice, who growled. * **COME ON!** * Kurama became Guridan, * **PEAR ARMS! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! F-F-F-FIGHT!** * Guridan became Pear arms and pulled out the Pear Piercer, he poked the knight since it was standing still, and it fell apart.

Guridan charged forward and slashed through the warriors that were summoned by Guiche after, then he jumped up into the air, slamming the Henshin Blade down triple times, * **PEAR SPARKING!** * he threw the sword into the last warrior, then kicked into it and caused a large explosion. "W-Who are you?" Guiche fell to his knees, "Kamen Rider..Guridan.." Kurama was about to dehenshin, but Guiche got up and summoned more warriors.

* * *

Jiru faced a man wearing a silver armor, "Where do you think your going?" he asked the man, the man then sparked bright red, "None of your buisness! NOW DIE!" the man became a lizard monster. Jiru caught his fist and twisted it, then threw him back, " **Henshin..** " he unlocked his lockseed, * **LIME!** * he placed it onto his buckle and locked it, * **LOCK ON!** * Jiru then slammed the Henshin Blade, * **SOIYA!** * the armor came down onto Jiru, * **LIME ARMS! YURIKA, HA HA HA!** * Jiru became Breaker Lime Arms and pulled out the Limeade Acer {The Axe he uses..} and slashed at the Lizard Beast. Breaker then slashed across the beasts chest.

 **Never Surrender Plays..**

Breaker walked forward and slashed at the beast violently, non-stop, then he picked up the monster on the ground, he slashed all over it with much force. He walked forward and slammed the Henshin Blade again, * **SOIYA! LIME SQUASH!** * Breaker slashed the Man, causing his body to spark up worse, he then slammed it twice more, * **SOIYA! LIME AU LAIT!** * Breaker threw the Axe into the beast and it flew back, * **SOIYA! LIME SPARKING!** * Breakers foot began to glow, " _ **You will be punished for being weak..**_ " he jumped into the air and kicked into the Lizard Inves, causing a large explosion and caught a Lockseed.

 **Song Over..**

* * *

Jiru dehenshined and noticed Kurama playing on his phone, "Hey..Did you win, idiot?" Jiru asked, "Yeah..I think I scared him.." Kurama answered, "Of course you did.." Jiru laughed, Kurama sighed and kept playing on his phone. "Did you bring the charger?" Jiru asked, "Yeah, It's in Louice's room.." Kurama said, Jiru walked to Louice's room and put his phone on the charger. "Luckily, it doesn't need a cord..Which is even lucky since it's just a cord end you stick in a phone.." Jiru walked out of the room, leaving the phone there. Louice then came in and saw Jiru's phone, "It doesn't belong to me." she turned away and sat down in the bed. Kurama walked in the room, "You seen Jiru?" he asked Louice, "No.." she answered, "Alright then.." he was about to leave until, "Wait!" Louice touched his shoulder. Kurama turned around and saw Louice staring at his eyes, "You...Ok?" Kurama waved in her face, she then shook her head. "W-What about me?" she said, "What about you?" Kurama asked, "You leave off for everyone else and it's like you don't have any time for me.." Louice explained. Kurama sighed, "Now what is it you need.." he asked, Louice smiled, "Sleep in my bed today.." she said, then Kurama sighed, ' _If I don't, I'll get whipped..So I should just go with it.._ ' Kurama thought.

* * *

Kirche was in her room, "That boy...Something in me..Just feels..." she smirked then rubbed her familiar's head. "I..Will...Have..Him.."

* * *

 ** _KRWKoukan8629_ : Second Chapter is here..My first Familiar of Zero Story..Excalibur..CONTINUE! **


	3. The Danger of Fever!

**Episode 3 : The Danger of Fever..**

Kurama and Shinji were excited, they finally got hold of their lockseeds' true power. Jiru glared at both of them, "Now that our Lockseeds have evolved..Let us battle." he challenged, then Kurama and Shinji smirked, they then asked Jiru at the same time, "You sure?" Jiru growled, he then pulled out the Lockseed and the other two of them did after. * **COME ON! SOIYA! KAI!** * Kurama became Guridan, Jiru became Breaker, and the box slammed onto Shinji's head, * **BUDOUSHI ARMS! BAKURA MA CHIKARA SHADOW!** * he became Zeros and the three began to battle each other, then they took the fight outside, Zeros and Guridan switched arms, Breaker stood tall and slashed the other two back, then Guridan pulled out a new lockseed, * **ICHIGO!** * he placed it on the buckle and the Budoushi armor faded, " **Chou Henshin!** " Guridan became Ichigo Arms, * ** _ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARKING!_** * then pulled out the Ichigo Kunai and slashed at Breaker. Louice then sighed, "What are they doing.." she put some clothes on and walked to class.

* * *

Guridan and Breaker were battling through Helheim forest, picking up lockseeds on their way through. "Yosh!" Guridan then pulled out the Hover Bike Lockseed, opening it and knocking back Breaker as he flew through a portal, Breaker gained another hover bike and followed after. Guridan and Breaker clashed hoverbikes and both fell, dehenshined when hit the ground, "This isn't pain enough to bleed.." Kurama sighed, "Why do you need to bleed?" Jiru asked, "To get the Blood Orange Lockseed." Kurama explained, then he thought of something, "Louise...Getting Angry...It could help.." Kurama said, "But it'll take you a week of her beatings.." Jiru said, "Why not I beat you up?" Kurama then backed up, "I'm fine with a week of tiny beatings!" he then ran, "Remember to actually get her angry!" Jiru reminded, "I KNOW!" Kurama shouted back. Kurama caught up with angry Louice, "YES!" he jumped in joy, he purposely moved to the right so that the riding crop would hit his scar, "No blood yet.." Kurama sighed, Louice was confused.

But later, Kurama was sitting in Louice's class eating a Nutri-Grain bar, "What the hell is that?!" Louice slapped it out of his hand, "NO! THAT WAS THE ONLY HEALTHY FOOD I COULD EAT! Wait..I have more!" he reached into his backpack and ate some more Nutri-Grain Bars. He began to eat, everyone was staring at Kurama, Kirche then leaned against the table, "Can I have one?" she asked, "Sure.." he was about to give her one, but Louice grabbed his hand, "If you give her one I will burst you like never before.." she threatened, Kurama smirked and tossed the Nutri-Grain Bar to Kirche. Louice pulled out her wand and caused a Burst, she noticed that Kurama still sat there, he was bleeding only a little bit, "Not enough.." Kurama whispered to himself. Kurama stood up and Louice watched as he placed the buckle on his waist, a portal opened up in the back of the class and a Dragon Inves came out, " **Henshin!** " Kurama pressed the button on a Lockseed, * **SUIKA!** * he placed it on his buckle, then saw a Large Armor Box, "Oh no.." Kurama locked it, * **LOCK ON!** * the music of the Sengoku Driver began to play. He pushed the bottom of the Henshin Blade up, * **COME ON!** * the giant armor box slammed onto Kurama, everybody but Kirche and Louice laughed. * **SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!** * the Box became and armor, "Woah..This is really big.." the Dragon Inves charged toward Guridan, Guridan slashed it in half on accident.

Guridan dehenshined and fell on the ground, "Man...That's a lot of power.." Kurama smirked, then Jiru laughed right outside.

* * *

 **In a Battle against dark and light..Light may proceed, Dark may conquer..**

Kurama and Jiru were facing each other, "Why are you doing this?!" Kurama asked Jiru, "Because...EVERYONE HERE IS WEAK! THEY MUST ALL PAY!" Jiru shouted, "That's not how it should be.." Kurama said, "I DON'T CARE!" Jiru argued, "The Weak shall pay for taking the wrong way." growled the Breaker, "Jiru...This isn't how it should be...THIS IS NOT HOW IT SHOULD HAPPEN!" Kurama argued back, "HA!" he pulled out the Pear Lockseed, Jiru pulled out the Lime Lockseed, they both transformed and charged toward each other.

 **Ore Tachi Ga Saikyou No.. : Guridan and Breaker were clashing their blades, Breaker threw Guridan into a wall.**

 **Chikara te ni ireta to shite! : Breaker changed Arms and slashed at Guridan.**

 **Sono ato ni kono me ni wa! : Guridan slashed Breaker in half, causing a large explosion.**

 **Donna Sekai Utsuru No Ka.. : Jiru falls out of the slashed in half armor and Guridan dehenshins.**

 **X**

 **Arasoi wa mata arasoi no tane nokoshi.. : Guridan dehenshins into Kurama and Louice causes a Large explosion.**

 **Toki ga tatsu mama kanishi no mi wo sodateru.. : Kirche looks at Kurama with Pear Lockseed and smirks.**

 **Nigetai no nara orireba ii kono batoru wo.. : Breaker dehenshins and Jiru glares at Zeros who dehenshined to Shinji.**

 **Risou narabete kanau hodo amakunai! : Jiru and Kurama become Rider form and clash their weapons' blades.**

 **Daremo Ga! : Kurama henshins.**

 **Jibun Ga! : Jiru Henshins.**

 **Motomeru! : Shinji henshins.**

 **Mirai wo Mezase! : Zeros was knocked back by Guridan and Breaker's strike against eachother's chestplates.**

 **ORE TACHI GA SAIKYOU NO! : Zeros slashes through Inves, and then jumps up and kicks into another.**

 **CHIKARA TE NI IRETA TO SHITE! : Breaker becomes Bannana Arms and Guridan becomes Orange Arms and they both fight.**

 **SONO ATO NI KONO ME NI WA! : Zeros becomes Budou arms and fires into the screen.**

 **Donno sekai utsuru no darou! : Breaker and Guridan both slash an inves at the same time and it explodes.**

 **Choukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni! : Guridan slashes through a giant Rock beast and dehenshins.**

 **Shihai suru hodo ni! : Jiru looks up to the top of the castle.**

 **KIWAMI ESCALATION! : The Screen raised up to the roof of the Castle and it showed the Title Screen of "Sengoku of Zero".**

* * *

Kurama and Louice were walking through the halls, "YOU DESTROYED MY CLASSROOM!" Louice growled, "You destroy it all the time..You do it worse than I did." Kurama shot back, they encountered Jiru, "You can stop the act...You're only getting her mad so that you could bleed..You obviously know she'd refuse to do it if you tell her that.." Jiru said, not noticing Louice hiding behind Kurama. ' _Why would he need to bleed?_ ' Louice asked herself in her mind, "Your father is stronger than you, deal with it!" the wielder of the Lime Lockseed laughed, "You can go to hell with your jokes.." Kurama said, he then walked away and Louice stood on his back to camaflauge from Jiru.

Later Louice was with Shinji, "Why would Kurama need to bleed?" she asked him, "Kurama-san wants to avenge his family.." Shinji said, "You see..His Father used to be good, but he changed and used Mrs. Shitsume, killing her after hiding Kurama-san from him when he was born. I was 5 when I first met Kurama-san..He just turned 7 and he didn't even know what happened to his only brother, big brother. He was killed by Mr. Shitsume Gurai.. Kurama's the only reason I survived Mr. Gurai's last attack. Kurama-san's always wanted revenge for what happened to his family.. It's said that Mr. Gurai has the power of an Inves and an Armored Rider.." Shinji explained, "I never thought there was something that dark in Kurama.." Louice replied, "Oh it's worse..Everyday, one of our friends are killed trying to save Kurama from being killed by Mr. Gurai..Mr. Gurai may even be the one who ruined Kurama-san's life, and his father's after it." Shinji said, "He's a target of assasination.." that opened Louise, "So..Kurama has never had a single day in his life without the fear of his father?" she asked Shinji. "No.."

* * *

Kurama was walking through the halls that night while Louice was with Shinji and saw Kirche's Salamander, "Wait..You're Flare, right?" Kurama asked, then it charged toward him sniffing, "NO! THIS POPCORN IS MINE! DON'T YOU TOUCH IT! DON'T YOU TOUCH IT!" Kurama was running from the beast, until it grabbed the hood of his shirt, "NO!" Kurama shouted as the beast pulled him away.

"Now where am I?" Kurama looked around, then saw Kirche, "Hey, Kirche, right?" Kurama said, she nodded and blushed, "Do you know why I brought you here?" she asked, "No clue.." Kurama said, "I have something that I should tell you..But first~" Kirche moved up to Kurama's face, "KIRCHE!" a voice said, ' _I'm saved.._ ' Kurama said, "Styx..I'm busy right now..Bye.." she waved her wand and a fire hit Styx in the chest and knocked her down. "The one I want is.." Kirche was interupted, "I WANNA KNOW WHO THAT MAN IS~AH!" a man fell from a fire hit the man. "This is a short night..I don't wanna waste any part of it.." Kirche smirked, "KIRCHE!" three shouted, "FLAME!" the Salamander spit fired and knocked them down. Then Kirche looked at Kurama, then tackled him down, "Kurama...I..Love you.." Kirche said, then she kissed Kurama. Kurama blinked, then Kirche got up, ' _Louice the Zero will never be able to stop me now.._ ' she thought. Kurama then got up, "I think I should go." he said, then Kirche grabbed his arm, "Whatever Louice needs..She can wait.." Kurama sighed, "Louice...Catch...It.." Kurama whispered to himself, Kirche smirked, she then squeezed Kurama's arm, ' _Why me?_ ' Kurama sighed.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider? No...Idiot Rider..**

Guridan was riding on a motorbike through the woods, Louise asked, "Who is doing all this." Guridan didn't answer, just made it move faster.

 **A Mystery full of Danger..**

* **DRIVER ON! ~ Please..** * New Wizard charged toward Guridan and slashed at him, "Today's not going right.." New Wizard and Guridan both pulled out a Lockseed and Wizard Ring, * **SAMURAI! ~ Please.. / DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI SHOGUN!** \- **WIZARD ARMS! ~ SHABADOOBIE, SHOWTIME!** *. New Wizard was wearing Gaim Orange Arms armor chestplate over the jacket, as Guridan was wearing Wizard Arms. "SHOWTIME DA!" They both shouted, { **Life is Showtime! PLAYS!** } the Riders were slashing through Inves, then they kicked into the screen and made the Gaim X Wizard screen, except the symbol had a large Thunder bolt in between and instead of X it was VS.

 **Kamen Rider Guridan VS New Wizard : Chou Mantan Shogun!**

" **Henshin..** " a voice said, * **YAMI PEAR!** * a Dark Kamen Rider Guridan slashed at Breaker and took him down.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Alright..To Finish New Wizard X Wizard..Don't worry, it's coming everybody..**

* * *

 **He's Coming!**

 **WHO'S THAT GUY! : Daito was eating a donut and darkness covered the sky.**

 **Break Down! : Kurama noticed it while cleaning Louise's clothes.**

 **Rekishi no yami ni mata! : Breaker was knocked into a tree and dehenshins by a shadowy figure.**

 **Umorete shimai sou..? : Guridan and New Wizard clashed their blades, then saw a Shadow Version of Guridan.**

 **Sonna fuan Make you run.. : Kurama and Jiru henshined and fought against a giant Kraken Inves (Taikaju Inves).**

 **Sonzai shoumei kawari no SUCCESS! : Daito and Ryouma henshin and slash a Phantom in half.**

 **Miushinai YOUR MIND! : Daito and Kurama henshin in front of the Shadow Guridan and a Dark Wizard.**

 **X**

 **They Say "Who's that guy!" : New Wizard slashes against Guridan's chestplate, then shot the Pear Rider back.**

 **Sou yabe rete mo! : Louice preforms a magic with Beast that chained a giant Inves / Phantom beast.**

 **Mirai ni nokoseru nanika wo : Ichigo punches into the stomach of a Phantom.**

 **Sugiyuki ima kizami kometara : Gaim (Kiwami Arms) and Wizard (Infinity Style Dragon Goldon Party) stand in front of Guridan and New Wizard.**

 **It's FOREVER-EVER-NEVER : New Wizard (New Goldon Dragon Party Style) and Guridan (Fresh Pear Arms) kick into the two Shadow Riders.**

 **Kienai! : New Wizard and Guridan both dehenshin and wave to their friends.**

 **Guridan and New Wizard both point to the screen, "Yaza meru na! (Let's be buds!)"**


	4. ICHIGOU ARMS!

**Episode 4 : Kamen Rider Ichigou Arms!**

Kurama was acting strange today, "You sound like Ichigo..I think he's broke.." Jiru said, while walking away, "Where do you think your going?" Kurama "1" asked, "W-Who are you?" Shinji asked, "Hongo Takeshi.." Kurama "1" replied, "It's like he is Ichigou..Except..Not.." Shinji began to think, Louice growled, "Well..Can you turn him back?" she asked, "No..Of course not.." Shinji replied, "The only one who can fix this is Kurama himself..It seems Ichigou's soul has interupted Kurama's body in his sleep. "Meaning?" Jiru asked, "That Hongo Takeshi has taken into Kurama's memories, and even his exact movement." Shinji explained, Kurama "1" was cleaning clothes with extreme speed. Louise smirked, "I think I'm going to like this.." Shinji came to remind, "Hongo Takeshi is a fighting master, as well as an Old Man.." they both saw Kurama "1" was gone, "What did you just call me?!" Shinji and Louise fell from the scare of somehow Kurama "1" getting behind them without them noticing.

Later, Kurama "1" was walking to the bathroom, then a rainbow light came out of him, "Oh whatever that was, BATHROOM!" Kurama went faster to the Bathroom. He came out and saw Shinji with a strange helmet, "SHINJI!" Kurama was running from Shinji, "I need to test you, Hongo!" Shinji was on the ground in a large crater and the helmet was busted, "It's Shitsume Kurama.." he left. Jiru laughed seeing Shinji get up, "First it was you..Then it was what you had coming to you." Jiru threw an Apple at Shinji, then a Lockseed fell into his hands, 'Darkness Ringo', "What the?!" Shinji had some fear, then just put it in his pocket.

Kurama looked at a lockseed, "Maybe..Just Maybe..Can I finally gain the power of..Of..That's it..I'm trying too hard.." Kurama unlocked the Lockseed, * **ICHIGOU!** * then placed it in his buckle, " **Henshin!** " he slammed the Henshin Blade down, then the armor box came onto his head, but bit it and jumped back into the Helheim portal, "Darn it!" Kurama punched the ground. The Rainbow Light from before came, but shaped into Hongo Takeshi (The Next). "Hey.." Takeshi said, "Ichigou..Sempai.." Kurama looked at Takeshi, "Doesn't look like today's your day." Takeshi replied.

* * *

 **Ore Tachi Ga Saikyou No : Kurama becomes Guridan and walks forward.**

 **Chikara te ni ireta shite. : Guridan slashes through the Riders, but sees New Wizard and is slashed back at.**

 **Sono ato ni kono me ni wa! : Guridan Infinity Arms and New Wizard (Samurai Style) kick into the Inves / Phantom.**

 **Donna Sekai Utsuru no ka! : Kurama and Daito eat donuts together at the top of a roof as the others come.**

 **Arasoi wo mata arasoi no tane nokoshi.. : Hongo and Kurama fight against each other to train.**

 **Toki ga tatsu mama kanishi no mi wo sodateru! : Guridan KR1 Arms punches into an Inves' chest and throws it over a hill.**

 **Nigetai no nara orireba ii kono Battle wo : Jiru walks through the halls of the castle and notices the darkness in the sky.**

 **Risou narabete kanau hodo amakunai! : Breaker fights against Kamen Rider Shinru, 'Main Antagonist of Guridan X New Wizard.'**

 **Daremo ga! : Kurama henshins with Daito into Rider Form.**

 **Jibun ga! : Jiru and Ryouma henshin into Rider Form.**

 **Motomeru : New Beast is slashed in the buckle by Shinru.**

 **MIRAI WO MEZASE! : New Wizard shoots at Guridan and knocks him back.**

 **ORE TACHI GA SAIKYOU NO! : Shinru changes into Gaim Arms and kicks back Shinru.**

 **CHIKARA TE NI IRETA SHITE! : Guridan Gaim Arms and New Wizard Flame Style stand in front of the large Inves / Phantom.**

 **SONO ATO NI KONO ME NI WA! : Ichigou (Next Armor) and Guridan (Ichigou Arms) punched into Shinru's stomach and jump into the air.**

 **Donna sekai utsuru no darou! : Hongo and Kurama shake hands before Ichigo fades.**

 **Choukyou dekai shiteku hodo ni! : Kurama was on a phone call on his phone as Louice was brushing her hair.**

 **Shihai suru hodo ni! : Jiru was punching a punching back as Shinji was on a phone call with Kurama.**

 **KIWAMI ESCALATION! : Sengoku of Zero Symbol smacks Kurama in the face.**

* * *

Takeshi and Kurama were training together, then Takeshi saw an Inves and jumped over it, once he landed, he glew bright gold, the armor appearing as he punched and kicked at the beast. "Ichigo-sempai!" Kurama transformed and helped Ichigo, the Inves then threw him into a pointed tree and Ichigo was stabbed through the tree. "ICHIGO-SAN!" Kurama slammed the Henshin Blade down 10 Times, * **PEAR OVERCHARGE!** * Guridan jumped into the air and kicked into the Inves, exploding it. "Ichigo-san..I-I'm sorry.." Kurama tried helping him out, but he was stuck, "D-Don't worry...I can retain a new body through spirit, just remember..What you protect is from heart." Kurama nodded and took the KR1 Lockseed.

That night, Kurama was training, punching and kicking at a wooden dummy as hard as he could. Louise watched as Kurama mercilessly punched at the dummy, Kurama jumped and spin kicked the Dummy's head off. "Well..This is over." Kurama walked away, then saw Jiru, "I want to see how strong you've gotten." he challenged, "Fine then.." Kurama placed the Sengoku Driver on his waist, " **Henshin**.." Jiru said, * **LIME! / PEAR!** * both of the two placed their Lockseeds on their buckles. * **LOCK ON!** * Both of the tunes played, they both slammed the Henshin Blade, * **COME ON! / SOIYA! ~ PEAR ARMS! ~ FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! F-F-F-FIGHT! / LIME ARMS! ~ YURIKA, HA HA HA!** * the two Riders clashed their blades, "I think he needs a new Sword.." Louice looked at the Pear Piercer and noticed a tiny crack. Kurama slashed at Breaker, but then the two noticed a dark smoking light. It hit Breaker and Guridan into a tree and then formed into a Dark Version of Ichigou, except with a Circle Driver with a Red Button at the left and 5 Buttons with a Lockseed in the middle, "So...Kamen Riders...Now..Face strength.." he knocked back the two Riders with an aura pulse and knocked him down.

Guridan was shot in the chestplate by the aura and was knocked down. The two dehenshined, then the Dark Rider faded into the dark light and flew off. Kurama was confused, "Whatever that was..It wasn't a dream.." Jiru said, Kurama nodded, "That guy..He had...The Fifteen Lockseed.." Kurama pointed out, "I don't get it either.." Jiru said, "Kameha...Hurry Up.." Kurama said on the phone, "Kameha?" Jiru asked, "Don't worry about it.." Kurama said, "Night.." he left Jiru. Jiru sighed and walked off, "Kame...ha.." Louise said, beginning to think.

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 7th 1983 4:35 PM...**

Kurama was standing in front of the castle waiting for 'Kameha', then a teen wearing a blue T-Shirt and grey jeans and red sneakers came out of a Helheim Portal. Kurama got up from the ground and smiled, "Thanks for coming..It really helps.." he thanked, "No problem..Helping people is what I do.." Kameha said, "Kameha, I really don't get it, but whatever.." Kurama said, "Hmm..So..I wonder how we're gonna get through this..Expecially with this Jiru you've been talking about, Rama-chan.." Kameha said, "I get how you're getting through trouble, but.." Kurama was interupted by an explosion. "Kameha! Let's go!" Kameha nodded and the two ran to where the trouble was.

They saw it was just Louice failing a Magic Test, "Phew.." Kameha whiped his head, "So she always fails?!" he asked Kurama, "Yep..That's why she's called Louise the Zero.." he answered. Kameha then said, "Rude.." Kurama nodded, "Well..Today hasn't really been all that good.." he then went to the room where Shinji, Jiru, and Kurama stay while Louise is at class. "So that's Kameha?" Shinji asked, "Yep.." Kurama said, "Luckily your normal." Shinji added, "Wait, where's Hongo?" Shinji asked, "Shinji, don't worry about that..Search Data of All Dark Kamen Rider.." Shinji nodded and searched on his laptop, * **RYUGA!** * the computer said.

* * *

 _Dark Shinji stood up in front of Ren, "Yosh...Ore no shikani!" he looked at his hands, he held out the Advent Deck and the belt appeared on his waist. " **Henshin!** " Dark Shinji slammed the Advent Deck into the buckle. Shinji became Ryuga and began to laugh, _the Darkness of Ryuki..

 **PSYGA!**

 _Leo smirked as the group came, "Glad to see you all here.." Leo pressed the buttons on the phone, * **STANDING BY!** * he flipped it up in the air, "Cause taking you all out..Is also part of my job.." he raised the Phone above his shoulder, " **HENSHIN!** " he slammed the phone into the buckle, * **COMPLETE!** * Leo became Psyga, "Now...Let the game begin.." _The Dark Rider who fights Faiz..

 **LEANGLE!**

 _The man walked up to the Undead, "Ore ni Chikara de..Kure mo sekai!" he pulled out the Leangle Driver and put the Card into it, causing it to become a belt. "Ore wa chiku.. **Henshin!** " he slammed the buckle open, * **OPEN UP!** * a portal came in front of him, he walked through it and threw the Undead into a building. _A Rival of Blade..

 **Kabuki!**

 _A man walked up to Hibiki, "Ore wa.." he flicked the Kabuki Songer, " **Kabuki!** " he shouted, becoming Kamen Rider Kabuki and charging toward Hibiki. _The Hibiki Hunter..

 **Caucasaus!**

 _A man walked in front of Gatack and Kabuto and lifts up his wrist, the Caucasaus Zector flew onto his wristband, " **Henshin!** " the Zector turned itself and he became Caucasaus as flower pedals flew through the air. _The man who will rule the path of Hell..

 **Yuuki!**

 _The Imagin were standing weak from losing the Den-Liner, then saw Ryotaro, "Ryotaro?" the teen walked up to them, " **Henshin!** " he scanned the buckle of the belt he whipped around his waist, * **SKULL FORM!** * Ryotaro become Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form. Then walked toward Momotaros, pulling out his sword. _Imagin of Danger..

 **Rey!**

 _Kiva was helping Otoya up, "Oi...Yamero ki na.." ReyKivat flew around Takato, " **Henshin!** " the bat flew onto his buckle, * **Henshin!** * Takato transformed into Rey. _April Fools, Kiva..

 **Dark Kuuga!**

 _Yuusuke smiles as he walks up to a wet Tsukasa, "Yuusuke?" he looked at the Yuusuke and began to gain fear, " **Henshin!** " Yuusuke became Ultimate Kuuga, but with more gold design on the black armor. _Kuuga used..

 **Eternal!**

 _Philip and Shotaro walk up to the Fuuto Tower, "Nande shi ka teru?!" Daido said, "Katsumi..Daido.." Philip saw the Rider. "Ore wa Kamen Rider.." Daido pulled out and Lost Driver, then placed it on his waist. * **ETERNAL!** * Daido slammed the memory into the buckle, " **Henshin.** " Daido pushed the Slot down and began to transform. _Katsumi Daido..

 **Poseidon!**

 _Akira runs up and finds a man with a blue jacket, and red shorts and black sneakers, " **Henshin!** " the man said with a demonic voice, he became Kamen Rider Poseidon and charged toward Proto-Birth. _The Evil of the Sea..

 **Sorcerer!**

 _Auma stood in front of Haruto as he was heading to the mashine, then Haruto placed his hand on the Hand Author, * **DRIVER ON ~ PLEASE!** * the WizarDriver appeared on Haruto's waist, he then flipped the Hand Author Carving, " **Henshin!** " Haruto became Wizard as Auma became Sorceror. _The Dark Mage..

 **Mars!**

 _Kogane was facing Kouta, "Minna de kuru ka se?" he pulled out the Golden Ringo Lockseed, * **GOLDEN!** * he placed the Lockseed into the Buckle. " **Henshin..** " Kogane pushed the Henshin Blade down, * **COME ON! / GOLDEN ARMS! ~ OGEN NO KAJITSU!** * Kogane became Kamen Rider Mars and pulled out his sword charging toward Kouta. _The Darkness Sengoku..

 **Jam!**

 _A girl walked up to Mitchy, "Yamero." he pulled out a Lockseed, " **Henshin.** " she flipped the lockseed and placed it on his buckle. * **LOCK ON!** * The girl pushed the Henshin Blade down, "Nani?" she turned into Jam, confusing Mitchy. _Shadow Samurai..

 **Lupin!**

 _"Ore ki meru ni ka, ore no chikaru nai!" Tojo said, he then pulled out a Golden Break Gunner and then smirked, " **HENSHIN!** " he slammed the barrel into his palm, then transformed into Lupin, "Kamen Rider...Lupin Tanjou!" he swished his hand into the air, knocking out a cape. _Cyberoid Rider..Lupin..

* * *

Kurama looked at them, "No data of a Kamen Rider with a strange Driver.." Shinji said, "You're right.." Kurama sighed, he then walked out of the room. Jiru thought about it, "There was a Dark Rider who attacked us.." he said, "Unknown then.." Shinji said, "Well this Unknown Rider is tough." Jiru said.

Kurama was sitting at the end of the wall, the bench he built out of chopped trees he found. "Man...I built this bench and already too many people have sat on it." Kurama said, he noticed Louise walk by, "What's up with you?" she asked, "Nothing.." he answered, Louise sighed. "So, your dad..He was a bad man?" Louise asked him, "Evil..Worse than the Inves..He actually has his own Inves Army." Kurama said, scaring Louise. Louise began to think of what would happen if that army came to the castle, "So that's why you decided to stay here." Louise guessed, "No..If that were the reason..I would've left, to keep you out of danger..My dad's in a crazy prison..If he got out, I would already have the strength to take him down." Kurama looked down at his arm, "I may even die to protect this place..the people..I promise..My Power...I have to save everyone." Kurama sighed, "What do you mean? Can't most of us protect ourselves?" Louise asked, "I saw the Future..It doesn't end well..Not at all..Everyone's dead...My father taken over the whole world." Kurama stood up.

* * *

 **Same Day 9:30PM..**

Kurama was sitting on the bed he made of the other tree and hay as a blinket, "Night..Louise.." he went to sleep. "How can he sleep with all I've done to him, all that's happened to him." Louise stared at Kurama as he snored loudly, " _The truth is...He isn't sleeping at all..He's having visions of what might happen in the future.._ " she remembered Shinji's answered from an hour ago. She saw Kurama's phone on a message and read it, ' _It's time.._ ' it said. She looked to who it was from, ' _?_ ' she sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Wednesday, March 8th, 4:30AM...**

A shadowy figure slashed through the roof of the castle and walked in, opening the window in the process. Kurama stood in front of the warrior, "What do you think you're doing here?!" he asked the shadowy figure, "Silent type, huh? Well unacceptable!" Kurama pulled out the Pear Lockseed. He transformed into Guridan and began to fight against the Shadowy Figure, knocking him into the light, showing it to be a Guridan with Rotten Pear Armor. "Rotten Pear Lockseed?" Guridan looked at the lockseed on the Sengoku Driver. The Dark Guridan stabbed Guridan in the chestplate and threw him back. "A disgrace like you doesn't deserve to live.." Dark Guridan held his blade at Guridan, then slashed at the Armored Rider. Guridan dehenshined and fell to his knees, then the Dark Guridan laughed and left. "S-Stop right there..You're not getting away...No!" Kurama got up, blood dripping from his arm, following after Dark Guridan, but falling out of the window.

* * *

 **Same Day 11:12AM..**

Kurama woke up in a strange bed, then woke up with Louise sitting in a chair next to Kirche, them both arguing for an unknown reason. Siesta was talking outside with Shinji about cooking recipes, Kurama got out of bed, his arm still hurting, but not bleeding anymore. Louice and Kirche used their spells to stop him, Kirche made a flame shield in front of the door as some light chains cuffed his feet. "Let me..go.." Kurama almost passed out, "Not in that condition you idiot..You need more strength anyway." Kirche said. Kurama began to growl, then he looked at the Ichigo Arms Lockseed. Then there was a large explosion outside. Kirche nodded and Louise went out, then she closed the door and as Kurama went to get out, Kirche tackled him onto the ground, "I can't let you leave.." Kirche smirked hiddenly, Kurama tried to get up, thinking smart and grabbing the doorknob, opening it and Kirche hit her head, passing out when Kurama went out.

Kurama saw a large kraken tearing the castle apart, "Seriously?" Kameha said, "Don't worry, let's go.." Kameha nodded to Kurama and they ran toward the Kraken. Kurama looked up, Louise looked at Kurama and Kameha facing the beast, "YOU HAVE TO RUN!" she screamed, "No..It's finally time..To finally see the strength that comes from this Lockseed, * **ICHIGO!** * he placed the Lockseed on his buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * the tune began to play, Kurama rose his hand to the far left and raised it out (Ichigo Style), " _ **Hen...shin!**_ " instead of jumping into the air, he slammed the henshin blade down, * **COME ON!** * the armor box slammed down onto his head, * _ **ICHIGO ARMS! ~ WAZA NO ICHIGO, LET'S GO!**_ * Kurama became Guridan Ichigo Arms, he walked forward.

* * *

 **Chosen Soldier Plays**

Guridan punched through the soldiers that the Kraken Summoned, then he kicked one into a tree. Guridan "1" looked up to the Kraken and punched and kicked through one soldier, Ichigo appeared and the two riders fought against the Soldiers together. Kameha looked at his Lockseed and turned it on, * _ **SINOIGO! (Blueberry!)**_ * Kameha placed the Lockseed on his buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * Kameha pushed the end of the blade down, * ** _(GUITAR RIFF!) SINOIGO ARMS! Kameki ON STAGE!_** * Kameha became a Rider with a Silver Ride wear over a golden body suit with a Gold armored helmet and blue scaled arms wear with shiny sky blue eyes. They all punched through some soldiers, then jumped over their explosions and kicked into the Kraken.

 **Song Finished**

* * *

Kurama and Kameha were standing in front of Takeshi, "Hongo Takeshi..I guess I'm gonna miss you.." Kurama bowed in gratitude, "I'll always be right beside you.." Takeshi said before disappearing. Kameha looked at the sparkles from Takeshi's disappearance fly through the air. Kurama sighed in relief, "What happened with you?" Kameha asked, "Oh nothing.." Kurama said, "HEY!" Louise ran up to them with Kirche, Shinji, and Siesta, "Hey guys!" Kurama waved back, Kirche jumped and caught his arm, Louise growled and blasted Kirche off with magic. Kurama scratched the back of his head, Jiru was sitting on a tree, "So a new Rider.." Jiru laughed a bit. Dark Guridan stared at Kurama, "He's getting stronger...But not strong enough to fight.." he said, walking into the Shadows. The screen was covered by a Mahou Portal and changed into the symbol of To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Guridan VS Kamen Rider New Wizard : Movie War Showtime! Kamen Rider is not owned..I repeat NOT owned by KRWKoukan8629..Neither does Familiar Of Zero...But OC's do..**

 **TIME FOR A NEW DAY! MOVIE COMIN' SOON!**


	5. Special : SOZ VS KRNW

Daito was riding on his bike, until he saw a large bright light in the sky, then parked seeing a man in a black and grey armor, the man pulled out a saber from his back. "Are you Souma Daito?" He asked, "What if I say _Yes_?" Daito asked, "Then I must rid you from this world.." he slashed at his bike and knocked him down. "Man..Why is everybody after me?" Daito placed his hand on his waist, * **DRIVER ON!** * he switched the side of the hand, * **SHA BA DOO BIE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHA BA DOO BIE TOUCH HENSHIN!** * he placed it on his hand and slammed the visors down, " **Henshin!** " he placed it on his buckle, * **CHANGE ~ PLEASE! LIGHT LIGHT! / LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT!** * Daito became New Wizard, except the black jacket was turned to silver, "Although you've got some skill.." Daito said while switching the hand to Magic Style, * **CONNECT ~ PLEASE!** * he pulled out the WizarSwordGun and slashed back the warrior, " _Sa_... _Showtime Da_.." New Wizard said, then the armored warrior charged toward him.

* * *

 **PLEASE!**

 **Kamen Rider Wizard : Mahou Hunt!**

* * *

New Wizard kept punching and kicking at the guy, then slashed through his chestplate, jumping over him and blasting at some Phantoms. "This can't be real..." New Wizard said, "Oh it is.." Mysterious said, they both slash wave through some beasts, New Wizard dehenshined after the massive pulse they caused. "So..Who are you?" Daito asked, "My name is Mysterious..." he said as he dehenshined to a man with silver hair, a black and blue striped jacket, red striped pants, and a Orange pair of boots. Daito sighed, "Why did I even ask.." Daito walked up to Mysterious and looked at a Wristband he had, it was grey with a Mahou Ring Change head on it, except the visor was up.

Daito and Mysterious were in a cave, "So..You have the _**Chikara de Mahou**_ to destroy it?" Daito asked, "Well..No..But ever since my father died by a magic user..I just wanted to.." Mysterious explained, "That doesn't mean the other mahou users are guilty.." the Final Hope said. Then they both stood up, "You got a better reason to use magic?" Mysterious asked, "Yeah I do!" Daito argued, "AND WHAT'S THAT?!" Mysterious argued back, "Hopes!" Daito answered, Mysterious had a memory.

* * *

 _His father was on the ground bleeding, "Dou-san!" Mysterious ran up to him, "Promise me...The hopes...Of...Others are furfilled.." his father asked, Mysterious nodded._

* * *

Daito saw outside that some Phantoms heading in, "Get out of here..I'll take of them.." Daito placed his hand on his waist, * **DRIVER ON!** * the WizarDriver appeared on his waist, he flipped the hand, * **SHA BA DOO BIE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHA BA DOO BIE TOUCH HENSHIN!** * he placed his hand on the buckle, * **CHANGE ~ PLEASE! LIGHT LIGHT / LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT!** * Daito became New Wizard and slashed at the Phantoms, blasting them back and jumping onto Dragon. * **CHOINEN ~ SPECIAL! ~ SAIKOU!** * A bright light shot out of a Mahou portal, then New Wizard slashed through the beast. "Ikuzo.." He said to Mysterious, he nodded and they were off, the Phantoms chasing after.

* * *

Ryouma was walking through town, then bought a donut from the shop, until a green light appeared in the sky and an energy ball came out of it. He rolled out of the way and the energy faded to reveal Sorcerer, "Nani?" he got up from the ground and placed the buckle onto his waist, * **DRIVER ON!** * Ryouma put the Lion Ring on his hand, * **L-I-O-N-! / LION!** * he became New Beast and charged toward Sorcerer, slashing at him but quickly missing, being hit by each strike. Then was kneed in the stomach and thrown into a table. Sorcerer pulled out the Dis Halberd, then slashed at New Beast, he slashed onto New Beast's chestplate, then he placed his hand on his buckle, * **CHOINEN ~ KICK STRIKE! ~ UNDERSTAND?!** * Sorcerer was lifted into the air, then performed the Strike Sorcerer attack.

Ryouma was knocked into the ground and got up, "Darn.." he pulled out the Beast Saber and slashed at Sorcerer, Daito parked on his back and got off the bike. As well as Mysterious, "Alright then!" Mysterious became Rider Form and tried to slash at Sorcerer, but was bit in the arm by a Mechanical Serpent, he was thrown into a wall and slammed into the ground. Daito pulled out the WizarSwordGun and slashed at Sorcerer, but missed the final slash and was slashed on the chestplate, causing some of his magic to spill out. New Wizard grabbed the Dis Halberd and threw it into the air, slashing across Sorcerer's chestplate, then jumped backwards to dodge the blasts from his explosion attack. * **CHANGE ~ DRAGON! SHINE SHINE SHINE / SHINE SHINE SHINE!** * New Wizard's jacket shined bright Gold. He jumped forward and slashed at Sorcerer, causing a large explosion of smoke.

A Mahou Portal summoned a Kamen Rider Mage Soldier, choking New Wizard roughly, "Kamen Rider Wizard..Target Lock.." he scratched New Wizard on the chestplate and threw him toward the the pillar, * **EXPLOSION! ~ NOW!** * Sorcerer and Mage shot a flame spark toward New Beast and Mysterious, "MATTE!" New Wizard ran in front of them and placed his hand on his buckle, * **TELEPORT ~ PLEASE! E-E-E-ERROR!** * the Teleport failed and he was hit by the flames and were knocked down. Mage scratched more at New Wizard, New Beast pulled out the Nexus Saber and tried to slash at Sorcerer, but he was slashed at the chestplate by Mage, falling to the ground and knocked out of form.

* * *

Daito, Mysterious, and Ryouma were in a forest, "Yo..Ore wa...GOLD WARRIOR!" Ryouma punched a tree, Daito then looked at his hand and stood up, "We can't lose here..Doesn't matter if they're stronger than us.." Daito sighed, "Ikuzo!" he added, the other two nodded. They went to the train station and watched as Mahou portals opened and let out Monsters from Previous KR Series. A Category Undead grabbed Ryouma's arm, but the Rider slashed it off, "We have to stop them before they destroy everything.." Ryouma said, "I know that.." Daito said, "Ikuze!" Mysterious punched into his other palm, they all jumped down the rooftop and slashed through Kaijin. Daito nodded and the three split up, Mysterious was stopped by Mage, "I learned one thing..." Mysterious held up his wrist, the henshin band began to glow in rainbow colors, " **Henshin!** " he slammed down the Visor, * **YES ~ CHANGE!** * a Mahou Portal came in and the armor came onto Mysterious.

Mysterious pulled out his sword and tried slashing at the Soldier, but missed and Mage was on a MagiLauncher and flew off, * **YES! ~ CONNECT!** * a bike came out of a Mahou Portal and Mysterious jumped onto it, but he was slashed on the wheel and fell onto the ground. The Bike crashed into Mage and knocked him back, "Not what I was expecting..But whatever.." Mysterious got up and charged toward Mage.

Ryouma was stopped by Wiseman, "Oh it's you.." Ryouma activated the Gate Belt, " **Hen~Shin!** " he transformed into New Beast and slashed at Wiseman. New Beast jumped up and Wiseman slashed through his chestplate, "Heh..Not expecting you to go down so easily.." Wiseman mocked, New Beast growled as he got up.

Daito was met up by Sorcerer, "Would You really want to stop this?!" he asked, "Of course I would!" Daito placed his hand on his waist, * **SHA BA DOO BIE TOUCH HENSHIN!** * Daito placed the Change Ring on his finger, " **Henshin!** " he slammed the Visor on his finger. The Hand Author began to glow even brighter, he placed his hand on the buckle, * **CHANGE ~ PLEASE! LIGHT LIGHT / LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT!** * Daito became New Wizard and the ring on his finger glew brightly, "Saa...Showtime da.."

* * *

 **LIFE IS SHOWTIME PLAYS!**

* * *

New Wizard slashed violently at Sorcerer, the dark mage was slashing muchly back at New Wizard. Sorcerer was knocked back by the WizarSwordGun, then he was knocked out of his armor into the Drake Phantom, "HOW DARE YOU!" he changed back into Sorcerer and tried slashing at New Wizard, the blade was caught by the WizarSwordGun. New Beast was slashed at Wiseman with the Buffa Mantle, then changed to Chameleo and dodged all of his attacks with camoflauge, slicing at the back of the Rider. Then he placed his hand into the sword, * **SIX! BUFFA SABER STRIKE!** * he slashed through the stomach of Wiseman and cut him in half, causing a large explosion. Mysterious kicked Mage in the stomach, then jumped up and grabbed his arm, but was scratched back and thrown into a tree.

* **YES~KICK STRIKE!** * Mysterious jumped into the air and kicked into Mage, who blocked it with his claw and summoned two other Mage soldiers who shot thunder at the Ninja Mage. Mysterious then slammed the thumb on the wristband, * **YES~FIRE!** * Mysterio shot out flames toward Mage, exploding all of them.

New Wizard walked toward Sorcerer and slashed across his chestplate, breaking it open and causing him to change to Drake Phantom. The Drake Phantom punched New Wizard in the stomach and knocked him into a pole and sparks flew all over the place.

* * *

 **LIFE IS SHOWTIME Finished..**

* * *

New Wizard tried to get up, the Drake grabbed his chestplate and threw him into a wall. New Wizard was on the ground and placed his hand on his buckle again, * **CHANGE~DRAGON!** * New Wizard glew brightly and began to change. He got up from the ground and pulled out the Dragon Timer, * **FLAME ~ DRAGON! WATER ~ DRAGON! HURRICANE ~ DRAGON! GROUND ~ DRAGON! INFINITY ~ DRAGON!** * the Dragon Formed others appeared behind him, New Wizard and the Dragon clones charged toward the Drake Phantom, but the Serpent that he commands bike through them, causing the clones and the Drago Timer to disappear, New Beast and Mysterio came, "Oi..Daito..Daijoga?" New Beast helped up New Wizard, "Yeah..I'm Fine.." he replied, * **HYPER! GO! ~ HY-HY-HY-HYPER!** * New Beast became Hyper State and pulled out the Hyper Magnum, * **CHOINEN ~ FINISH STRIKE! SAIKOU! / HYPER ~ MAGNUM STRIKE!** * the two held their blasters toward the Drake Phantom, Mysterio slashed a full wave toward Drake, New Wizard and New Beast blasted toward the Drake Phantom, but the Mahou Serpent ate the beams and fired them back.

New Wizard slashed through the beams, "Ikuzo..Kosuke.." New Wizard placed his hand on the buckle, as well as New Beast, * **CHOINEN ~ SPECIAL ~ SAIKOU! / HYPER ~ KICKING STRIKE!** * New Beast was brought into the air, a Bright Aura came out of New Wizard's hand which boosted New Beast's kick. Causing the large Serpent to explode, "Which did I have to get eaten?" he whined, "Now you know how other things feel.." New Wizard and Mysterio laughed, "ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" Drake was angered, New Wizard, Mysterio, and New Beast then turned to him, "Minna.." Mysterio punched into his palm, New Wizard placed his hand on his waist, * **YES ~ SPECIAL / CHOINEN ~ SPECIAL ~ SAIKOU! / SPECIAL ~ MAGNUM STRIKE!** * the three shot a large beam toward Drake, causing him to crack purple, letting out the Serpent except the Metallic armor was broken off, the riders jumped inot the air and landed on their bikes and Familliars. They were dodging blasts from the large serpent, until one hit the tail of the large beast and gave the riders an opening, * **KICK STRIKING! ~ PLEASE!** * the three jumped into the air and kicked toward the Serpent, forming a Rainbow Light that hit the large beast, causing a large explosion.

* _Self Destruct Sequence.._ * The Building announced, beginning to glow rainbow, "Uh oh.." New Wizard sighed, they all dehenshined and placed their hands on the buckles, * **SMALL ~ PLEASE!** * they all landed on their tiny companions and flew off. Falling off when the building exploded and crashing into a building. "Well...We did that well.." Ryouma said, "DAMORE!" Mysterious shouted, making Daito laugh.

* * *

 **A Mahou Portal opened, but it was closed by a Zip..**

* * *

Kurama and Jiru were waiting at the arena, "I can't believe Shinji made this.." Kurama took a quick look around, then to the big screen, "He made that too.." Jiru smirked, "This is gonna be fun.." Guiche came, "Well..I really wouldn't say that.." Kameha came in too. As well as Shinji and Kirche, "Well..I hope you guys make this interesting.." Kirche said. Kurama nodded and she ran to the audience barrier side. "Alright..Only one rule...There are none.." Shinji said pulling out the GrapeFruit Lockseed, Guiche pulled out Durian, Jiru with Lime, Kameha with Blueberry. Then Kurama pulled out the Pear Lockseed, " **Henshin!** " they all shouted, then unlocked their lockseeds.

Bravo and Breaker were facing each other violently as Guridan and Shirix fought. Zeros jumped up and tried to slash at Guridan, but was shot down by Shirix, Breaker smirked and slammed a Slash wave at Guridan, who cut it in half and two explosions were behind him. Bravo jumped and slashed Shirix in the back, "Alright..Since there are no rules..Let's get big!" Guridan noticed the Suika Lockseed was gone. "I guess I'll have to switch to this one!" Guridan pulled out a new Lockseed, * **FRESH** **ORANGE! / BANNANA! / BUDOU! / WATERMELON!** * the four main Riders became the Main forms of the past Sengoku Four. They were all battling each other, as Bravo was thinking of a plan, he charged forward and slashed at Guridan (Fresh Orange Arms)' back, knocking him down and throwing him into Breaker (Bannana Arms). Shirix (Melon Arms) blocked all of Bravo's attacks. He walked forward and shot at Bravo with the Shield, he slashed at the Durian Rider and was shot in the back by Zeros (Budou Arms). Then a Zip portal opened up and fired a large energy beam at the five Riders, knocking them down and causing a dehenshin cloud.

Kurama tried to get up, but a purple sparking black energy ball hit him and knocked him down. The energy ball became a man in a black cloak a shadowy head cover. "Who are you?!" Kurama asked, "Hmph.." the cloaked man fired a large energy wave at Kurama and knocked him into the wall. Shinji got up and transformed again, trying to slash at him, but was hit by an energy ball and thrown into the Zip portal the main came out of, the man following in. "SHINJI!" Kurama tried to run into the Zip portal, but it closed before he could reach him. "NO!" Kurama punched the ground, Kameha holding his arm as he got up. A Zip Portal opened up and revealed a Title Screen, glowing bright red.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Guridan : Kamen Rider Maja..**

* * *

Kurama was sitting in the room where the four normally are together, "It's empty without Shinji.." Kurama admitted, "Well...Forget Him!" Jiru said, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Kurama grabbed the collar of Jiru's shirt, "Well he's gone..Deal with it.." Jiru argued. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! SHINJI'S HELPED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU CAN REMEMBER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Kurama punched him in the face onto the ground, "I won't let you say that about my friend.." Kurama walked away, out of the room. Jiru got up from the ground and closed his fist, seeing a tear eyed Siesta, starting to feel only a tiny bit bad.

Kurama was on his bike, about to head off to find out where Shinji is, until Louice came, "Hey! You can't just run off like that!" she yelled, getting on the bike, "Alright Alright..I'll take you.." they were off. They were riding through the forest, until the front wheel was shot and exploded, causing them to crash into a tree. Kurama got up, but noticed a bright light came and a child was being choked by a Phantom, "What the? Where did you bring me, kid?" he threw the kid onto the ground, Kurama got up and pulled out the Sengoku Driver, " **Henshin!** " Guridan was fighting against the Phantom a little while after, but was hit in the back by a slash wave, causing the Phantom to explode. Guridan got up and saw a Rider wearing an armor similar to Fifteen's, * **FRESH FIFTEEN SQUASH!** * Guridan dodged the attack and slashed back the Skullman, but the blade of the Yomimaru was touching the chestplate of Guridan's armor, getting slashed back. Guridan pulled out the Strawberry Lockseed, * **ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!** * and transformed, he threw the Kunai at the Golden Fifteen and jumped as the two blades flew back into his hand. Guridan was stopped when a large energy wave came out of the Yomimaru and sucked energy from the Strawberry Lockseed. Guridan's arms box came straight off once the Strawberry lockseed turned completely grey. Causing Kurama to dehenshin, dropping the broken Strawberry lockseed onto the ground.

Kurama got up and got the little boy behind a tree, "What does the boy have to do with this?" he asked, "Everything.." the man who took the Ichigo Lockseed's energy said, "Well..I won't let you have him!" Kurama changed into KR1 Arms and punched at him, but a slash wave hit back the skullman before he could absorb KR1 Arms' power. Guridan dehenshined from too much damage. Shirix came and blocked a flying Daidaimaru connected to a Musou Saber from hiting Kurama, "Get them out of here!" Shirix said, Kurama nodded and Louise, the kid, and him left. Shirix charged toward the skeleton warrior as he jumped into a Time Portal, Kameha followed and came out as Melon Arms, slashing through Grongi. He slashed the Skeleton onto the ground and fired at him, missing each shot. He stopped once the Yomimaru went through his chest, Shirix was absorbed into the skeleton sword as it glew bright red. "Hehehe.." The Skeleton man got up and dehenshined to the cloaked man from before.

* * *

Kurama was sitting at a bench, the tournament arena was wrecked, Jiru was standing at the arena's middle, until the cloaked man appeared at the other side. "What the?!" Jiru saw the belt on the waist, " **Henshin!** " the shadowy man pulled out a Lockseed and unlocked it, * **FRESH FIFTEEN!** * he placed it on his buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * he pushed the Henshin Blade down hard, * **(GUITAR RIFF) FRESH FIFTEEN ARMS!** * the cloaked man became a strange warrior, "Who are you?" Jiru asked, "Kamen Rider..Maja." he smirked, pulling out the Yomimaru and slashed at Jiru, he dodged the attack and placed the Driver on his waist, * **LIME ARMS! YURIKA, HA HA HA!** * Breaker was trying to slash at Maja, but he was slashed at many times, Maja stabbed Breaker and threw him into the broken screen. Knocking the battleaxed knight down, Maja walked up to Breaker and went in for the kill, but a pedal exploded on Maja's back, "Not so fast.." Guiche smirked, "Oh no.." Breaker got up, Guiche pulled out the Durian Lockseed, * **DU-RI-AN!** * he placed it on his buckle, * **LOCK ON!** *, the guitar began to play, " **Hen..Shin!** " Guiche pushed up the handle of the Henshin Blade, * **DURIAN ARMS! MISTER...PELIGRO!** * he became Bravo and slashed at Maja.

Maja slashed violently at Bravo, then stabbed him and threw him into the audience wall. Maja slashed a large wave at Bravo, causing a large explosion and energy flew into the Yomimaru, he smirked. Kurama looked to see what happened, "Guiche..Kameha...SHINJI!" Kurama tried jumping into the battle, but went into a portal. Landed on a battlefield ground, "Nani?" he looked around, "So..You actually made it.." a familiar voice said. Kurama turned around to see Kouta (Episode 2), Kouta (Yami), Kouta (KR Taisen, Plus SS..), and Kouta (Overlord). Kurama watched as they all henshined, he was now standing in front of Gaim (Orange Arms), Gaim (Yami), Gaim (Kachidoki Arms), and Gaim (Kiwami Arms). He reached in his pocket and found Pear and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseeds. Guridan and the Gaims were battling each other, Guridan backflipped and pulled out the Dragon Fruit Energy lockseed, locking it onto the Genesis Core that appeared on the side of the belt, "Nani?!" Gaim Yami watched as Guridan began to glow brightly, a Red Dragon Based Kachidoki arms was on Guridan, the X was longer and the tips were claw designed, a Sonic Arrow flew threw the air, hitting the four Gaims back and into Guridan's hand. Guridan was slashing at the four Gaims, then fired into Yami's chestplate, erasing him into dust. Then glew bright red and disappeared, "Now that there is a True Rider.." Kouta (Overlord) smiled, while glowing orange and flying into the air.

Maja and Breaker were battling through the Helheim Forest, until Maja slashed across Breaker's chestplate and threw him into a tree, * **FRESH FIFTEEN SPARKING!** * he stabbed into Breaker's chestplate, and took away the energy from the Lime Lockseed, eventually absorbing Breaker completely, throwing the Sengoku Driver Jiru uses onto the ground. Maja was about to walk into a Helheim Portal to get Louice and the young boy, until a Mahou Portal appeared, knocking Maja down, New Wizard, Mysterio, and New Beast appeared. Maja stood up, "I will destroy you as well.." he pulled out the Yomimaru and charged toward New Wizard, slashing him back, Mysterio blocked one of his slashes, but was slashed back into a tree, then stabbed in the stomach, being absorbed into the Yomimaru, "How could one have an ability like that?!" New Wizard pulled out the Flame Ring, * **FLAME ~ PLEASE! / ORANGE ARMS! ~ HANAMICHI ON STAGE!** * as New Wizard became Flame Style, Guridan Orange Arms appeared and pulled out the two blades. * **CHOINEN ~ SPEEDING STRIKE! ~ SAIKOU!** * The two Riders sped up and charged toward Maja.

 **Lord of the Speed Plays..**

Guridan slashed at Maja's arm, as Wizard shot all over the Skeleton's back. Guridan jumped into the air and slashed down the chestplate of Maja, until Maja grabbed the blade and kicked back Guridan. Meeting Wizard's WizarSwordGun blade, Beast charged forward and tried to stab Maja, but missed completely, being kicked back into Guridan. Guridan pulled out the KR1 Lockseed and charged toward Maja, Maja stabbed Guridan in the lockseed and absorbed the KR1 Lockseed completely, knocking back Guridan and running into a Time Portal. "Stop right there!" Guridan, New Wizard, and New Beast ran after, landing in the land of the Shogun Era.

 **Song Changes to Journey Through the Decade..**

Guridan and New Wizard ran toward Maja as New Beast fell on his butt, "Ow...HEY WAIT UP!" he ran after them. The Orange Lockseed and Flame Ring were flung into the air as they were slashed back by Maja, the Orange Lockseed became a Gaim Symbolled Mage Ring, as the Wizard Lockseed fell into Guridan's hands, * **SHA BA DOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN! / LOCK ON!** * Guridan and New Wizard nodded to each other, placing their hands on the buckles, * **WIZARD ARMS! ~ SHABADOOBIE, SHOWTIME! / SAMURAI! ~ PLEASE! .. DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI SHOGUN!** * Guridan became Wizard Arms as New Wizard had the Orange Arms armor on his chestplate. " _Saa, Showtime Da!_ " Guridan said, "Kara Kara Wa, Ore no Stage Da!" New Wizard catchphrased, then the two charged toward Maja and slashed all over his body, breaking through the armor and cracks were all over the Dark Rider, "RAH!" he shouted, starting to break the armor off and reveal Gaim Yami form under it. Guridan looked up and pulled out the Orange Lockseed, * **FLAME ~ PLEASE! / ORANGE ARMS!** * they switched forms and began to fight against Gaim Yami, noticing that each strike caused Gaim Yami to glow brightly, "He's using up our energy..We've gotta overcharge him!" Guridan said, New Wizard nodded, "HEY! LET ME DO SOMETHING!" New Beast shouted, "Yeah..Hold him still!" Guridan said as him and New Wizard were lifted into the air, kicking into the Gaim Yami, causing him to glow bright purple and turning him into a large serpent with glowing red eyes.

 **Song Pauses.**

Guridan rolls out of the way of a flame attack, pulling out the Pear and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed, * **PEAR! DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!** * Guridan placed the two Lockseeds on his buckle, * **LOCK ON!** * a Guitar version of the COME ON! tune played. He slammed the blade down, * **COME ON! .. MIX!** * the two Armor Boxes came together, * **JIMBER DRAGON! HA HA!** * Guridan became Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms, pulling out the Sonic Arrow and slashing violently at the snake, * **CHANGE ~ DRAGON!** * New Wizard flew into the air, "Another Serpent..Whatever.." he flew into it's mouth and slashed through it's tail, getting a way out. "Yosh!" Guridan loaded the Sonic Arrow, they appeared in the middle of where Louice and the Kid were waiting, "What?" Wizard smirked, then kicked into the giant beast, causing it's tail to explode, Guridan then fired into the beast's eye, he slashed the chest of the beast. Then Guridan and Wizard kicked into the final piece of the beast, it's head, causing a massive explosion to add to the others, the other rides who were absorbed appeared on the ground. "Hey..I'm back!" Kameha sighed in relief, "Well..Thanks for the help.." Guridan said, reverting to human state, as well as New Wizard and New Beast, who just ate the mana from the Maja Beast. "Well..Looks like Chimera is full for the day.." Ryouma smiled, Kurama and Daito high fived, shaking hands.

* * *

 **Ryouma, Daito, and Mysterious disappears as Kurama runs to the castle, trying to get away from Louice.**

 **Kaze ga Hikaru kigi wa yubashite kirameku.. : Ryouma and Jiru transform together, then slash at the screen.**

 **Boku wa omou kono shunkan kitto wasurenai no darou! : Guridan kicked into the stomach of Gaim Yami.**

 **Aruku tsuzuketa jikan to ka kyori yori! : New Wizard clashed his sword with Mysterio's.**

 **Hakarishirenai Hito to no deai! : Kurama and the child from before was as energy flies through the air.**

 **IMA MO AZAYAKA NI.. : Kurama high fives with Daito, then watches as energy flies through the air.**

 **Hikari naki basho de mite ita mono : Shirix, Bravo, and Breaker get absorbed into the sword.**

 **Kodouku no manaka kiiteta EVERLASTING WORDS! : Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, and Drive all henshin.**

 _ **IN THE PAST YOU GAVE ME!**_

 **Seiza megutte mo kawaraunu mono : Shirix and Maja slash each other, causing an explosion.**

 **Yuruginai kizuna eien!**

 **Mou nido to aenai to shite mo!**

 **STAY ALIVE!**

* * *

Kurama looked up, and Daito looked up into the air, both seeing a light of energy glow, covering the moons.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Risei..Bokumei..Esore mo...MACH! KAMEN RIDER...MACH! Kamen Rider Ayuki...Shinji matara...Ore no sekai! Kara kara wa, ORE NO STAGE DA! Ayuki's up next..**


	6. The JAM is on!

**Episode 5 : The _Jam_ is on..**

Kurama and Louise were walking through a bunch of stores, "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself, but then saw a shop with swords in it. Kurama looked around and grabbed a very unpolished sword, "Can I buy this one?" he asked, "Sure..But are you sure?!" the cashier asked, "Yeah..I want this one.." Kurama said, the man at the counter smirked, "You're interesting, kid, you know that?" he asked him, Kurama nodded, "I try not to brag.." Kurama admitted, later Kurama and Louise were walking through town, "Why did you buy such a stupid sword like that.." Louise asked, "Cause it can talk.." Kurama smirked, "HEY! WHO WOKE ME UP!" the Sword raised a bit out of the pouch and began to speak, "Sorry, my _master_ is very loud.." Kurama joked. "So..What's your name?" Kurama asked his sword, "Hmm..." the weapon began to think, "Derflinger.." Kurama and the sword said at the same time, they began to laugh together, "Eh, Partner..Your nice.." Derflinger complimented, "Arigatou gasai masu!" Kurama said. Louice then sat down on a chair, watching as a girl on a large parade stand was being taken through a large parade. Kurama sighed, he grabbed Derflinger's handle, "Wasup?" Derflinger said, "Before we go out for a test drive..I want you to meet a few people." he told his sword, "Yeah I can wait.." Derflinger replied.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Guridan, Kamen Rider Zeros, Kamen Rider Breaker, and Kamen Rider Shirix, the power of these four will change the world completely. : Guridan and Breaker were in front of each other, about to go into a Rider War. Breaker was leading an army of Yami Riders, as Guridan was leading the Kamen Riders. They both pulled out their swords, Gaim Kiwami Arms and Drive Type Tridoron watched as the two Armies fought.**

 **Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu! : Kameha looked at his hand, then looking up at Kurama, who held out his hand.**

 **Ippo datte shinai ze Back Step.. : Kurama and Jiru both punched into a pillow on a Cross Screen.**

 **Ikari no me ga Turn Me On! : Shinji and Kurama were standing around, turning around to see Siesta, Louice, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Kameha, and Jiru (arms crossed).**

 **Ugoki midare teru ze! : Jiru looks into the night sky, then to the red moon as it glew red and had purple sparks.**

 **Kanzen kakutei..Look, I'm a Winner! : A man in a suit pulled out a Sengoku Driver, placing it on his waist and pulling out the Darkness Ringo Lockseed.**

 **Kachi tsuzukeru mono dake ga.. : Shinji and Kameha transform, both slashing at the screen.**

 **Kono sekai shihai suru no sa... : Kurama transforms into Guridan (Jinba Dragon) and Jiru becomes Breaker (Dragon Fruit Energy Arms) and they clash their blades.**

 **/**

 **Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai! : Guridan (Jinba Dragon) charges toward Jam.**

 **Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake! : Breaker (Dragon Fruit Energy Arms) slashes the screen in half with the Sonic Arrow.**

 **Top kiwameru made! : Zeros slashes through Ryugen (Yomotsu Heguri Arms) and jumps over the large explosion.**

 **Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu! : Guiche becomes Bravo and slashes an Inves in half.**

 **Saikyou no kajitsu kono te de! : Guridan (Jimba Dragon) and Jam clash their blades and cause a large explosion.**

 **Tsukamu made Never Surrender! : Kurama looked up at the screen with glowing red glowing eyes.**

* * *

Kurama and Shinji were sitting on a bench, Derflinger taking a long nap, "Take sword really wants to get polished.." Shinji said, "Of course it does.." Kurama pulled out a wet towel, beginning to whipe on the sleeping sword. The sword was polished shiny golden, Kurama sighed as he whiped his head. Kurama then got up and looked up to the air, burned pedals kept falling. He tried to touch one, but his arm glew bright red and Kurama was knocked back onto the bench, "Yeah..It's..It's him.." Kurama rubbed his hand, "It can't be..He couldn't have escaped.." Shinji said, "Of course he did.." Kurama got up. He then clutched his fist, and then stepped on a pedal, walking away and taking Derflinger with him. Shinji got up and turned, seeing a man in a black jacket with a swished black hairstyle. "I-It can't be.." Shinji backed up in fear, "That's right..It's me.." he walked toward the feared teen, pulling out a Sengoku Driver, but was hit in the back by a blast, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Guridan (Orange Arms) was charging toward his father, who placed the Sengoku Driver on his waist, pulling out the Darkness Ringo Lockseed, * **DARK!** * he placed the Lockseed on his waist, "As Shitsume Gurai...It is my job to teach my Son about strength.." Gurai grabbed the Henshin Blade and slammed it down. * **COME ON!** * Gurai began to change, * **DARKNESS ARMS! OGEN NO KAJITSU!** * he became Kamen Rider Jam and grabbed Guridan, throwing him into a large tree, after, pulling out his swords and charging toward his son, slashing at him.

Guridan fell onto the ground and began to spark red and flash white, "You feeling any better, kid?" Jam asked, "NO!" Guridan grabbed the Pear Lockseed and became Pear Arms, slashing at Jam countlessly, but missing each time. Until he was knocked back by a large slash, * **COME ON! DARKNESS SQUASH!** * a Slash wave headed straight toward, _Louise_! Guridan ran in the way and was hit instead, causing him to dehenshin. Zeros tried to slash at Jam's back, but he was slashed violently at by Jam, the Shadow Shogun blasted all over Zeros, then slashed across his chestplate and knocked him into the wall of the castle. Jam smirked and looked at his wounded son, "I feel his strength is about to come out..I might as well let him heal...So that I can see his true power for myself!" Jam excitedly walked away.

* * *

Kurama was in an informary bed, "Kurama-san...What is your father talking about.." Shinji was walking forward and backward. Kameha was sitting on the chair, he sighed but looked at his arm. "Hey, Shinji! Look at his arm!" Kameha saw a large red glow, causing his hand to become Guridan armored hand, then back to normal. "Hmm.." Shinji examined Kurama, "Good, he isn't dead.." he figured. Kameha walked out of the room, Kurama opened one of his eyes, ' _Ok, they're gone.._ ' Kurama got up and opened the window, "A New Strength, huh? Meaning, I have to find him!" he jumped straight out and landed on a Hovercycle, riding off to find where Gurai is.

Gurai was walking through the forest, until he saw Jiru, "Have you actually come to fight me?! You're such a fool!" Gurai creepily smiled, "Ore tachi no tatsu!" Jiru spun the Lime Lockseed before unlocking it, * **LIME!** * the Lime Armor Box came, he placed the Sengoku Driver on his waist, " **Henshin!** " the Lockseed was placed on his waist, he locked it in, * **LOCK ON!** * the Lime Armor Box glew brightly, he slammed the Blade Down, * **SOIYA!** * it slammed onto Jiru's head, causing the Pre-Arms Suit to appear on Jiru. * **LIME ARMS! .. YURIKA, HA HA HA!** * Jiru became Breaker Lime Arms and pulled out the Limerade Axe, beginning to slash at Gurai, but missing each strike. It was Breaker who was being broken by Jam, Jam slammed down the Henshin Blade triple times, * **DARKNESS RINGO SPARKING!** * the blades of Jam's sword glew brightly, he slashed Breaker into the air and back down. Breaker was on the ground, "I'll be taking this.." Jam wripped off the belt on Breaker's waist, causing a massive amount of sparks to knock Breaker into a tree, causing a dehenshin and Jiru fell onto the ground. Jam laughed loudly, "Do you really want to know what I think?" he asked, "I don't think you'll ever get strength.." Gurai dehenshined and walked away. Jiru tried to reach for the dropped buckle and Lockseed, but passed out before he could touch it.

* * *

Louise opened the door of the room Kurama _was_ in, "Huh? Where'd he go?" she looked everywhere in the room, but noticed the window. "Uh oh.." Louice looked to see if he fell out, but no sign of his body, he went somewhere, she could tell from the window unlocked instead of broken.

Zeros and Shirix were riding on LockRacers to find out where Kurama went, "He obviously went to find Gurai.." Shirix pointed out, "You're right.." Zeros revved up faster and the two rode faster to a field where there was no grass. Gurai was faced by Kurama, "So..You came alone..." the Rider of Jam asked, "That's right..Get on with it!" Kurama pulled out his Sengoku Driver, placing it on his waist. Gurai smirked, "I can't believe you'd want to face me after your last lesson.." he said, "Even if I die here...I will..Prove THAT I CAN FIGHT ON MY OWN!" Kurama pulled out the Pear Lockseed, a Flashback of Kouta pulling out the Orange Lockseed in the war against Kaito came. It flashed back to Kurama, " **HENSHIN!** " Kurama unlocked the Lockseed.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

 **NeoTridoron rides into the screen, causing purple glowing cracks to appear on it.**

 **START...YOUR ENGINE! : Corey becomes RikenRed and shoots at some Mutant Soldiers.**

 **After the Rain, Break into the shining brand new cloud! : Kurama was polishing Derflinger as Komuji was on Neo Tridoron**

 **This Blue Sky is bright enough for the day! : Kurama is finished polishing Derflinger and places him on the wall to dry.**

 **ALRIGHT, LET'S JUST START THIS NEW ADVENTURE! : Yoruto backflips and becomes Oxius.**

 **Believing your Logic is my kind of way.. : Kurama is encountered by a man in a grey suit who glows and becomes AkaRed.**

 **I just want to believe in my own self.. : Kurama was running from Louise as Komuji was hiding from Eiji.**

 **HIGH TIME, we will search for a beginning! : A Rider with the armor of Ichigo (Next) except the Silver was replaced with gold, and the green, red, plus glowing blue eyes.**

 **FIRE UP, IGNITION! : Zexal and Zeros fight through a bunch of Strange Mutant Soldiers.**

 **Although the Pressure's Heavy, we will fight through! : Nago whips the IXA Belt around his waist, becoming IXA and slashing through a Soldier.**

 **On an Accelling way! : Kotaro Minami and Kotaro Nogami henshin together.**

 **SURPRISE THIS IS THE LINE OF DRIVE! : Kurama and Komuji henshin into Rider Forms and charge into a large building.**

 **FEELIN' HIGH, YOUR ON THE WAY TO GO! : Neo Tridoron chases after NEXTridoron**

 **Once we've begun our own special fate.. : Drive (Type Fruits) and Gaim (Drive Arms) clash their blades and a light shows Jam (Golden Ringo Arms) and Maja (Silver Ringo Arms) charging toward Mach (Dead Heat) and Chaser.**

 **You'll never be going in BACK GEAR.. : Guridan (Jimba Dragon) and Neo Drive (TYPE GET WILD!) slash through a large castle.**

 **WHAT WE NEED IS "DRIVE!" : Guridan and Neo Drive kick into the screen, causing a glowing purple crack to appear.**

* * *

 **Chou Super Taisen! : AkaRed Returns!**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Well..Time for a Little Fun! HENSHIN TIME! Continues Next..With Kamen Rider Neo Decade!**


	7. THE DRAGON FRUIT!

**KRWKoukan8629 : Alright, time for Guridan VS Jam! Don't Remeber the Spoiler I gave out!**

Guridan and Jam were fighting through the pain, they rolled once their second clash ended, then made another, except held it. Guridan backflipped and slashed his father back, until Jam blasted at Guridan's shoulder, revealing some blood coming out, "That's it..Give in.." Jam said, Guridan pulled out Derflinger and began to slash at Jam, he noticed a Trigger button and pressed it, nothing happened, "AW COME ON, MAN!" Guridan shouted. Jam slashed across Guridan's chest and cracked the Pear armor, knocking his son back and causing him to dehenshin. Shirix jumped up and tried to block the slash wave from hitting Kurama, but he missed. Kurama was hit and into a large hole, "SHINJI!" Kurama tried to reach out for Zeros, "KURAMA-SAN!" Zeros failed to catch Kurama's hand. "Hahaha~" Jam began to laugh, but stopped once aura began to fly out of the Darkness Apple armor, he began to become a Monster Version of the Jam armor, "Ore wa...Kamen Rider...Jam...BEATS!" he announced as aura knocked everyone around him back. He dehenshined and headed straight toward the castle, Zeros got up and chased after, angry for what the father did to son.

 **Episode 6 : DRAGON FRUIT!**

Kurama woke up on the ground, "Nani?" he looked around, then saw a blonde girl in front of him with pointy ears, "What is this place?" he asked her, "This is my village, I found you falling so I decided to bring you here." she replied. Kurama scratched the back of his head, "At least I know where I am.." he said. Then he turned to see a large fountain, "So..This place is a small town.." he noted in his brain. Then he walked to a training post, "I don't think you should be touching that..It's said that it's cursed.." the girl told, "Sounds fun.." he said, punching at the post and knocking it's head straight into the wall of the pit, "Uh..Oh.." Kurama said, "Su...gee.." the girl said. Derflinger began to laugh, "Hilarious~(Cough of Water)" he said. Kurama walked toward the girl and gave her a towel, "I'm guessing this is yours.." Kurama smiled, "Thank you.." she bowed in gratitude, "I'm Kurama.." he introduced himself, "Tiffania.." she introduced herself.

Kurama and Tiffania were walking through the small town until a Helheim Portal opened up, revealing five Kurokage Troopers with purple eyes. One of them tried to grab Tiffania, but Kurama grabbed that one and threw it into a cabbage stack. " **Kuro Chop!** " One Kurokage Trooper tried to slash at Kurama, but he blocked it with Derflinger's blade, he kicked the Kurokage Trooper back and grabbed Tiffania's hand, taking her to a hut he found. "Phew..Well..At least your alright.." Kurama said. Tiffania nodded, then Kurama looked in a box, it contained a completely Red Lockseed, "That Lockseed.." Kurama's eyes glew bright red and stopped once he touched the box, he opened it and took out the Lockseed, unlocking it, * **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!** * Kurama placed it at the buckle, slamming the Henshin Blade down, but the Lockseed flew off the belt and onto the floor. Kurama picked it up, "There's gotta be something I did wrong.." he said to himself, Tiffania looking at the belt in wonder.

* * *

 **EI EI OH! : Kameha henshins into Zangetsu Shin and slashes through an Inves.**

 ** _EI EI OH_** **! : Shinji henshins and blasts through Tyrant.**

 ** _EI EI OH_** **! : Jiru henshins to Baron (Lemon Energy Arms) and clashes blades with Jam Beats.**

 ** _RISE UP YOUR FLAG_** **! : Kurama becomes Guridan (Jinba Dragon Arms) and shoots at Gaim Yami.**

 **"Shinjitsu" sono aiji wa nigakute! : Guridan punched into Gaim's chestplate, causing an explosion.**

 **Nakanaka nodo wo tooranai! : Shirix glares at Guridan (Jinba Dragon Arms), then charges straight toward him with Zeros and Bravo.**

 **Sore demo nomikonde miseru sa! : Guridan placed the Fruit Basket Lockseed into a wristband and turned it, the armor boxes flew around him and all over his armor, turning into a Golden Armor with glowing red eyes.**

 **Mada michi nakaba! : He walked toward Gaim Yami and slashed him in half, turning him into Gaim (Jinba Lemon Arms).**

 **Onaji tetsu mata fumanai tame ni! : Guridan (Shogun Arms) slashed at Black Baron muchly, then he jumped up into the air and stabbed him in the buckle, causing an large explosion.**

 **Aho hi yori tsuyoku naru shika nai! : Shinji sat on the ground and a tear from his face fell on the ground.**

 **Hinoko wo furiharai chikazuite'ku! : Baron grabs Black Baron and threw him off the edge of the stand rail.**

 **Kakushin! : Kurama activates the Pear and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed.**

 **Akirame wa shinai agaite miseru! : Kurama becomes Guridan (Jinba Dragon Arms) and charges toward Yomi, the Overlord identity of Gurai.**

 **Kono Sekai** ** _Rule_** **buchikowasu made! : Zeros (Yami Orange Arms) clashed his blade with Guridan (Shogun Arms).**

 **Shutsujin Kachidoki** ** _Age_** **! : Kouta (Human Body) becomes Kachidoki Arms and punches at Yomi, causing a large explosion.**

 **Mou mayou koto nakare! : Kouta (MOTB) falls to his knees while transforming to Kouta (Human), as Guridan holds the Fruit Basket Lockseed.**

 **Aratana chikara ga ore no koto! : Kurama gains helheim plants all over him and becomes a man with a red cape, black shoulder pad, and glowing green eyes.**

 **Tamesou to shite itatte! : Kurama punches through Jam Beats before jumping off the mountain, followed by a large explosion.**

 **Takaku hata wo kakage! : Guridan (Jinba Dragon Arms) holds Derflinger as he breathes fire on Jam Beats.**

 **Ooki na koe sakebe! : Zeros (Yami Orange Arms) falls onto the ground and dehenshins before passing out.**

 ** _NEXT LEVEL_** **ni tadoritsuku! : Louice whips Kurama (Human State) on the head, everyone laughed as Kurama rubbed the back of his head.**

 **Michi no tsuyosa kono te ni! : Kurama falls on the ground bleeding as Yomi is in pieces, indicating Kurama has died and Yomi is gone.**

 ** _EI EI OH_! : Louice opens the door and sees Kurama, surprised completely.**

 ** _EI EI OH_! : Yomi and Guridan (Shogun Arms!) stab each other, causing a large explosion.**

* * *

Gurai laughed as he walked into the top floor of the castle, into the Professor's office, "Well, well..Old man.." Gurai said, the Professor got up from his chair and pulled out a wand, but his hand glew purple. "I don't think so.." Gurai lifted him up with telekinesis and put him against the wall, locking him in chains, then everything in the castle turned to a dark fortress type of room. The whole castle became a dark fortress, Shinji, Louice, Guiche, Jiru, and Kameha were brought up as prisoners, "Are you happy now?" Gurai asked, "NO!" Shinji shouted, "Good.." Gurai replied. He grabbed Shinji's neck and threw him to the wall, " **Hen...Shin!** " Shinji became Zeros and charged toward Gurai, who became Jam Beats and slammed the Henshin Blade once, * **BEATS STRIKE!** * he watched Zeros as his claws glew bright purple, he scratched at Zeros violently before kicking him into the wall, causing him to dehenshin. Next up was Guiche becoming Bravo, who wasn't very sharp as before, * **BEATS PUNCH!** * Jam Beats' fist glew bright purple, he punched into Bravo's chestplate and sent him flying off the top step in front of the thrown to on the ground in front of the bottom step (step 100). Jiru kicked the guards off of him and charged toward Jam Beats, "There is nothing that will come from fighting me.." Jam Beats said, "I don't like you..That's a good reason.." he pulled out a Genesis Driver, surprising both Kameha and Shinji. " **Henshin!** " Jiru pulled out a red Lockseed, * **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!** * he placed the Lockseed onto the buckle, slamming the hanger down, * **LOCK, ON!** * he grabbed the handle, pushing it in, * **SODA!** * the Armor Box came onto his head and the Breaker Ride Suit came on as the Arms Box opened, * **DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!** * Breaker charged toward Jam Beats.

* * *

 **TREASURE SNIPER Plays..**

Breaker was slashing at Jam Beats, he slashed Jam Beats off the top stair and jumped after him, slashing the monster Rider as he was falling. Jam Beats crashed onto the ground, as Breaker landed on the ground at his feet, glass from the Arms armor of Jam Beats falling around them, Louice was backed up from the fight by Kameha, as Shinji and Guiche were watching against the walls. Breaker charged toward Jam Beats with red aura, grabbing Jam Beats and throwing him into the air and firing an energy arrow into his chestplate. Breaker jumped up into the air and Jam Beats stabbed him with the Arrow, Breaker grabbed Jam Beats and threw him back a bit, * **BEATS STRIKE!** * Jam Beats began slashing at Breaker with the energy arrow, he slammed the Henshin Blade twice more, * **BEATS PUNCH!** * he charged toward Breaker and punched him in the stomach. Causing him to spark up and back up in pain, "I'll just have to destroy you.." Jam Beats said, he slammed the Henshin Blade three more times, " **BEATS KICK!** " Jam Beats jumped into the air and kicked into the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, cracking it in half and the Genesis Driver fell off his waist, the armor and ride suit cracked up and fell off of Jiru and he fell to his knees, "That was some interesting courage.." Jam Beats said. He grabbed the bleeding man and threw him into the stairs, causing his back to crack a little bit.

 **SONG OVER.**

* * *

Kurama was sitting on the bed that was there, "Man.." he looked around, but then saw Tiffania crying, "Hey? What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Tiffania whiped her tears away, "It's just that..I heard that Louise actually got a Familiar.." she said, "Oh..Well..That's ok.." Kurama said. She looked at Kurama's hand, "You are her familiar..I-It isn't fair.." Tiffania grabbed his shoulder, he looked down, until Tiffania kissed him on the lips, straightly. Kurama began to glow bright red, steaming in the process, but Tiffania refused to let go. Until she realised what she was doing, "Kumedasai!" she said, "It's fine.." Kurama sighed, Tiffania then looked up at Kurama as he smiled brightly, she then smiled brightly. Kurama then stood up, "Alright..Time to get training!" he ran out and began to train, punching harshly at the training dummy's stomach. * **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY! / PEAR!** * He put the two at his waist, " **HENSHIN!** " Kurama smirked as he slammed the Henshin Blade, then he punched at the test dummy.

* * *

 **A Circle surrounds Kurama's fist and begins to turn.**

* * *

 **Baron (Lemon Energy Arms) and Guridan (Jinba Dragon Arms) clash their blades, explosions surrounded them. / Bravo looks at Shirix and then they both look at Zeros looking up at the sky.**

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : _Kamen Rider Winger!_**

* * *

DenLiner begins to crash into building, until it crashed straight into the ground, the gang then noticed another train flying through the air and into a portal. Later, Den-O (Sword Form) was fighting against the Beetle Imagin, which grabbed Den-O and threw him into the air and he landed on the ground, on his butt. "OW!" Den-O got up, then changed to Rod Form and clashed his blade with the Beetle Imagin's claw. A teen with green jeans, blue shoes, an orange jacket, and a Orange Imagin with horns on his shoulders instead of shoulder pads. "Nani sore?" Momotaros asked, Ryotaro staring at the belt around the teen's waist, "Doesn't that look like~" he said, until he saw the teen pull out a DenPass, " **Henshin!** " he scanned across the buckle, * **FANG FORM!** * the teen became a man in the armor of Den-O except with golden armor on the chestplate, with horns on the shoulder plate facing up to the air. " _Omai ro ni tatsu.. **CLIMAX** DA!_ " The Rider said in a voice like Momotaros, except more low, " _Ore wa...Kamen Rider Winger!_ " he shouted, Winger began to slash at Imagin. Winger placed the DenPass at his buckle, "Omai ro tatsu!" he jumped into the air.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Kamen Rider Winger Returns! : Kamen Rider..DEN-GO!, obviously, I'm making Chou Super Taisen First..**


	8. Gurai's Terror Ended! LOUISE!

**KRWKoukan8629 : Yo wassup everybody, today is the day that we see the actual Guridan against Jam Beats, what will happen? BE READY!**

 **Episode 7 : THE MIXTURE OF SENGOKU!**

Kurama and Tiffania were standing in front of the castle, Tiffania hid behind Kurama since she was scared of it's new design, "Don't worry..I'll take care of this, shouldn't be long." he said as he walked inside. Kurama was walking through the castle's halls until Kurokage Troopers appeared, "Alright!" kicked the Samurai Rider, knocking each Trooper straight into the ground. Kurama then ran to the stairs and backflipped, becoming Guridan (Budou Arms) and shooting each soldier down. The Soldiers all charged toward Guridan with weapons at Sparking Mode, he pulled the lever back and shot a blast at each one of them, making explosions everywhere. Kurama dehenshined and began to walk up the stairs, followed by Tiffania, "Hmmm..Maybe...This way? No...This way? Nope...AH-HA!" he found a dirty shoe, "That's supposed to help us how?" Tiffania asked, "It's my father's shoe...Smelling this will lead us straight to him!" Kurama said.

* * *

Jam Beats stood tall and grabbed Shinji, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying into the wall, chains grabbed onto Shinji and held him still. Jiru couldn't fight, as for the Breaker was Broken, Guiche pulled out the Durian Lockseed once again, " **Henshin!** " he became Bravo and tried to fight again, but was shot back even father down the steps, once landing, he created a crater. Bravo dehenshined and dropped a broken Durian Lockseed. Jam Beats began to laugh, "You all tried to fight me? YOU ALL ARE FOOLS!" Jam Beats fired an energy blast at all three of them. Kurama then threw a Kagematsu into a Kurokage Trooper, causing sparks to fly everywhere, he jumped off of the Kurokage Trooper and punched a door down. He walked in and saw Jam Beats laughing, then looked at his friends as they were on the ground.

"Stop now!" Kurama ran in as Tiffania hid behind a pillar, "Oh, so it's the lone warrior back to fight again?" Jam Beats asked, " **Henshin!** " Kurama placed the Pear Lockseed at the buckle and slammed the Henshin Blade down. * **COME ON! ~ PEAR ARMS! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! F-F-F-FIGHT!** * Kurama henshined and tried to slash at Jam Beats, he was missing each strike and Jam Beats grabbed Guridan's buckle, but the Pear Samurai kicked him in the back. "You have been training.." Jam Beats said, Guridan slammed the Henshin Blade down three times, * **PEAR SPARKING!** * Guridan slashed Jam Beats off the steps and jumped after. Guridan landed on the ground and tried to slash at Jam Beats, he was blasted back into the wall and slid down on the wall. Jam Beats blasted another aura blast at Guridan, causing an explosion which summoned flames all around him. "KURAMA-SAN!" Shinji shouted in fear, Louice and Tiffania widened their eyes, fearing the worst, then the fires cleared a bit to revealed a barely scratched, torn clothed, Kurama, "Now...My Turn.." he said before aura flew everywhere, transforming Kurama into a form where his hair was pitch black with a red and purple streak of hair, black wristbands, black torn jacket on a Silver T-Shirt, blood red jeans over Pitch Black Shoes, his eyes glowing red.

Kurama charges in massive speed toward Jam Beats, he punched him into the wall and as he flung off, Kurama caught him by the neck, "P-Please...Have...Mercy.." his father said, "Let me think about it... _ **No**_.." Kurama replied, firing Jam Beats back with aura as the Sengoku Driver appeared on his waist, he pulled out the Dragon Fruits Lockseed and unlocked it, * **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!** * the Pear and Dragon Fruits Arms Boxes appeared in the air, he placed it on the buckle and slammed the Henshin Blade down, * **COME ON! ~ MIX!** * illusions of the Pear Arms Box coming on a clone Guridan and the Dragon Fruits Arms Box going on a clone of Breaker, the two illusions were absorbed into Kurama, changing him into Guridan with a Arms Box similar to those of Kachidoki Arms, except Dragon Based, with a symbol of the Pear Lockseed on the chestplate, with a horn like the Arms armor of Dragon Energy Arms. * **JIMBER DRAGON! ~ HA! HA!** * Guridan placed his hand forward as Derflinger flew to his hand as his arms armor began to glow.

* * *

 **LORD OF THE SPEED Plays!**

Guridan raised his head to glare at Jam Beats as he was on the ground, vulnerable completely, "As you fight..You evolve...As you evolve...You TRIMUPH!" Guridan charged toward Jam Beats as the evil Rider summoned Inves (devolved) Soldiers, he slashed through them, changing them to tiny pieces, he raised his blade and then took it down, causing the peices to become the Inves Soldiers at their evolved states. He commanded them to free Shinji, and they did exactly as they were told, giving Guridan the chance to violently slash at Jam Beats, he backflipped and placed his finger at the trigger of Derflinger and the saber opened it's mouth, a large amount of flames shot at Jam Beats, he ran in massive speed and began to slash at Jam Beats as the speed was blurring in the audience and the opponent's eyes. He grabbed the Darkness Ringo Lockseed and crushed it, then slashed Jam Beats in half, causing the Darkness Beast to fade.

* * *

 **Kurama and Ragnarok (Kurama Devil Form) both look up at the screen.**

 ** _W_ - _B_ - _X CRIME AND THE CITY_! : Kurama turns around to see the HardBoilder.**

 **Mata dareka ga totsuzen _DOOR_ wo tataku! : Komuji rides on Neo Tridoron through the city.**

 **Jiken no yokan _WELCOME TO WINDY CITY_! : One Red and one gold aura clashed together.**

 **Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze! : Kurama and Komuji stand in front of AkaNinger and RikenRed.**

 **Yami ni hisomu _KEYWORD_ mitsuke dasou! : Neo Drive and Guridan kick into a portal, causing a massive explosion.**

 **Hitori de wa todokanai yume! : Katsumi Daido pulls out the Lost Driver, pulling out the Eternal Memory.**

 **Kimi to nara kanerareru _Half & Half_! : Kaitosuke places the W Driver on his waist, as Kaito Daiki transforms into DiEnd and shoots at Mutant Soldiers.**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **B**_ **-** _ **X**_ **! : Komuji becomes a Form of Drive where the Ride side of the wheel arm & armored green, and the right side black, with a line in the middle of the wheel colored silver, including the Cyclone Scarf, Trigger Magnum, Metal Shaft.**

 **FUTARI NO _BODY & SOUL_! : Nago Keisuke walked up to the Mutants, dropped his bag, and began to punch at them.**

 **Hitotsu ni.. : IXA slashes a Mutant Soldier in half as DiEnd fires into a Mutant Soldier and explodes it.**

 ** _W_ - _B_ - _X_! : Neo Decade henshins and slashes through GingaRed and GekiRed, exploding them both.**

 **Saikou no _PARTNER_ deau toki! : Neo Drive (Type W), Guridan (OOO Arms), RikenRed (Red Buster Armor Mix), AkaNinger (Chouzetsu Shuriken!) all hold their weapons and slash/blast at the large beast.**

 **Kiseki okoru! : AkaRed jumps into the air and chops through Excalibur, cauisng him to spark up as he backed up.**

 ** _W_ wo sagase! : W rides on the HardBoilder rides through the road and ramps into a Giant Falcon Beast, glowing green and purple.**

 ** _W_ - _B_ - _X_ , _CRIME AND THE CITY_! : Komuji and Corey shake hands. **

* * *

Kurama (Normal) was standing in a room, waiting to be questioned for some reason, "I wonder what this is about.." he said to himself, then the door opened, it was Louice, "Who are you, and what did you do to my familiar?!" she asked him, "Look, I'm me.." Kurama said, "Why wouldn't I be me?" he asked her, "Then what are you?" Louice asked. "Look...I'm just the shell, what you saw destroy Dad was the Real Me...Ragnarok..Is a brutal monster with a killing streak that could never end..But once my shell appeared, Ragnarok has been getting more and more agressive..So I decided to become Guridan so I can fuse both me and Ragnarok. But, ever since I came here...Ragnarok has been pretty lifeless lately." Kurama explained. Louice then stood up, "Then I will rid you of Ragnarok!" she said, "Wait...If I lose Ragnarok, I die...Think of a baby bird in it's shell, when the shell cracks, the shell dies, and your left with a baby chick...Think of me as the Egg, and think of Ragnarok as the baby bird!" Kurama said, grabbing the tip of her wand.

* * *

Later, a giant pan fell on the ground over the camp fire Kurama made so that he would sleep outside, where no one would try to kill Ragnarok. Kurama backflipped when water fell in, "Sorry!" the chef shouted out, he then went inside, "Well..A hot tub isn't that bad.." Kurama said, smiling brightly.

"Ah..This feels so nice..." Derflinger said, "I know, right.." Kurama said, they fist bumped, except Derflinger did it with his handle. Later, Kurama was walking up the stairs to check on Louice, the screen raised up to show Montmorency and Guiche, "LOOK! A SHOOTING STAR!" she shouted, "Where? Where? I must cast my wish!" Guiche looked, she then dripped a pint of pink liquid into the drink. "Aw..Looks like it's gone.." Guiche turned to look at Montmorency, "Well..Let us have our toast.." Montmorency said, "Just for you.." Guiche said as he reached for his cup, except they were interupted by Louice walking up to them, "Have you seen my Familiar?" she asked them, "Nope.." Guiche replied, but he opened his mouth with no words when Louice grabbed their drink, gulping it all down. She then walked away to her room, "Thanks.." she shouted back, "Oh man.." Montmorency said, Guiche crossed his arms, angry about Louice stealing his drink.

* * *

Kurama then opened the door, "Hey, Louice..You here?" he looked around, "Guess not..Maybe another room.." he turned and saw the door was closed, Louise standing at it with her head down, "Uhh..What's this all fo~" he was tackled to the floor, "Ku...Ra...Ma.." she muttered, "Did you hit your head?" Kurama asked her, "No joke about this..." Louise said, leaning in to kiss Kurama, " _I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!_ " Ragnarok laughed inside. Louise's lips touched Kurama and he widened his eyes, "L-L-Louise.." he said as he tried to take her off.

* * *

Later, he was practicing with Derflinger, slashing at a training post, Jiru looked at his arm, it was covered in wrappings. Then looked at his Sengoku Driver, destroyed completely by Jam Beats. Jiru punched the wall, a piece of blood dripping from the wall pain. "DAMN IT!" Kurama stabbed the ground, "Somebody's trying too hard!" the sword laughed, he sat down and looked at the Dragon Fruits Lock. "He..Won.." Kurama said, "Ragnarok really is too strong for me.." he admitted, but he grabbed Derflinger, "But it doesn't mean I can't get stronger!" Kurama began to slash at the training dummy one more time. Kurama then stabbed the ground once he heard a footstep, "Oh, hey..Tiffania.." Kurama greeted, "Hi..." she said back, "What brings you here?" he asked her, "I just wanted to see if you were ok.." Tiffania responded. Then Louise jumped from no where and grabbed onto Kurama, "He's mine! So back off!" she demanded, Tiffania looked at Louise, "Ok.." she walked off sad. "I don't know what's going on here..But you need to snap out of it.." Kurama said, "No...I feel happy in your arms.." Louise answered, "Whatever's going on it's not what I think.." Kurama said to himself, he then walked with Louise on his arm, "Do you guys notice that Louise has acted different ever since Gurai has been killed?" Guiche asked Shinji with binoculars, watching them, Montmorency, and Jiru, who was balling his bandage wrapped fist, "Ah.." he held the healing hand and growled.

Louise was pulling Kurama away from the Diner because there were many woman in there, "But I'm hungry!" Kurama argued, "I am your master.." Louice smirked, "Oh no.." Kurama grabbed a pole, but his grip was tight enough. "WHY?!" Kurama yelled as he was pulled into a dark area, Louise sat down and held his hand, "Do you ever wonder why Love is born?" she asked, "Oh man.." Kurama facepalmed, ' _This is not my day..I wanted to take a break since my dad's gone..But I guess that's a negative..WHY ME?!_ '

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Oh snap...DRAGON BALL SUPER! Speaking of Dragon Ball..Rosario Z Kai is gonna get it's update soon. THIS TIME IS A NOT TIME!**

* * *

 **START...YOUR ENGINE! : Guridan (Jimber Dragon) shoots a fire wave from Derflinger at Neo Drive (Proto Form).**

 **Always keeping your head straight on in the game! : Guridan jumps into the air and stabs through Shadow Moon and throws him to Neo Drive, who kicks him into the air.**

 **Think you'll blend straight on in with the croud! : A man in a hood was behind a whole croud.**

 **ALRIGHT, there's a way to keep trouble off! : Zeronos and Den-O fighting against Inves.**

 **You wanna say "But", "Maybe", or just "Because".. : Neo Tridoron (Tire Fruits Basket) was soaring through the air.**

 **But you won't go anywhere with those plain reasons.. : Momotaros comes into Kurama and punches an Inves back.**

 **Right Time, expecially when your closer than ever! : Den-O (Super Climax Form) and Guridan (Jimber Dragon Fruit) kick into a gigantic Kabuto Earth Beetle mixed Inves.**

 **SHIFT UP, GOING HIGH! : Neo Tridoron goes faster with a purple aura around it.**

 **You tired of being always passed? : DenLiner gets passed by Neo Tridoron on a chase of Ridron and the Shadow Rizer.**

 **THEN YOU JUST SPEED TO THE ROAD! : DenLiner went faster and blasted at the Shadow Rizer.**

 **SURPRISE, THIS IS THE WORLD OF DRIVE! : Komuji and Kurama both henshin at the same time and begin to battle through Mutants.**

 **FEELIN' HIGH, WHEN YOU HEAR TRIDORON! : Neo Drive backflipped into Tridoron began to drive off.**

 **DON'T BE AFRAID EVEN IF YOUR HEART HAS PAUSED! : Den-O (Gun Form) shoots an energy wave at Geki-Red.**

 **WE WILL SHIFT INTO HIGH GEAR! : Neo Drive becomes Type Get Wild and Guridan becomes Jimber Dragon Fruit.**

 **WHAT WE NEED IS "DRIVE!" : Neo Drive (Type W) and Guridan (Den-O Arms).**

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : KAMEN RIDER DEN-O! Speaking of him, he will be appearing in the episodes 8-11, or should I say _they_..**


	9. Team GAIM?

**DHE : Snap..Today is a good day...Expecially a good day for...CLIMAX JUMP!**

 **UCM : I still think Ghost's theme is better..**

* * *

 **Climax Jump - Kamen Rider OST**

 **Jikan no nami wo tsugamaete! : Kurama walks forward into a building, Den-Liner riding above his head.**

 **Ima sugu ni ikou Yakusoku no..BASHO! : Ragnarok was walking on the other side as Den-Liner into a portal.**

 **GENKAI MUGEN, IZA TOBIKOME CLIMAX JUMP! : Kurama and Ragnarok come together to form Guridan.**

 **IJAN?! IJAN?! SUGEE-JAN?! : Den-O (Sword Form) smacks Zeros on the butt to get him to get up and they chase after the Kabuto Samurai Imagin, Zeros and Den-O tripping on each other's feet.**

 **IJAN?! IJAN?! SUGEE-JAN?! : S-Kurama becomes Den-O (Wing Form) and begins to fight against Imagin.**

 **IJAN?! IJAN?! SUGEE-JAN?! : Zeldios (Zero Form) and Guridan (Jimber Dragon) blast at an Inves Imagin and cause it to explode.**

 **Kanaitai yume ga aru nara.. : Kurama and Ryotaro walk pass each other, before turning around as Den-O (Liner Form) and Guridan (Shogun Arms).**

 **Shinjinarucha negatta hibi wo! : They pulled out the DenKamen Sword and Derflinger, clashing the two blades.**

 **CATCH THE WAVE! : Louise, Kirche, Tiffania, and Siesta all look at the screen with smiles.**

 **Miyoi sou na toki kanarazu.. : Den-Liner following a trail of growing Helheim Vines into a time portal.**

 **Omoi no tsuyasa michibiku.. : Den-O (Gun Form) blasted at Gaim (Kiwami Arms) in the buckle, making a hole in the Kachidoki Lockseed.**

 **Kimi wa nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS! : Guridan revvs up the Sakura Hurricane in Den-Liner and sets it to go faster.**

 **Hajimaru wa itsumo totsuzen! : Guridan (Shogun Arms), Zeros (Fresh Pine Arms), Zeronos (Zero Form), and Den-O (Liner Form) henshin as the Taros Four turn to energy form and fly into the DenKamen Sword, as well as Deneb becoming the Denebick Buster and Derflinger fly into their Partners' hand.**

 **Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time Trippin' Ride! : Guridan (Fresh Orange Arms) and Den-O (Climax Form) kick into the Kabuto Samurai Imagin, backflipping off of the exploding beast.**

 **Dare Yori Tataku! : Guridan (Den-O Arms) preforms the Ore Sanjou stance as Den-O with the Kiwami Arms armor preforms the Gaim stance.**

 **Kinou yori tataku! : Kurama and Ryotaro fist pump, then Ragnarok and M-Ryotaro walk past each other.**

 **CLIMAX JUMP! : Guridan wearing the Sword Form armor and the Den-O belt slashes through some Inves, then Den-Liner flies through the air.**

* * *

Kurama was walking through the quite open halls of the castle with Louice on his arm, "MOVE!" a familiar voice shouted, a tiny red light flew through the air and bumped into Kurama. Louice looked up at Kurama to check if he was ok, "Kurama? Please..Say something!" she said, Kurama looked back up with his hair up in the air and a long red stripe, longer than Ragnarok's. "Move for a sec!" He said as he got in front of Louise, pulling out the a silver belt with black buttons, also Black designs covering the silver, whipping it around his waist, " **Henshin!** " he scanned across the buckle and began to change into a Black armor with a little bit of silver on it. Red Armor flew around the armor and came onto it, changing the grey armor on the ankles and wrists to sparkling silver. The Red and Silverish White warrior threw two pieces of a puzzle he put together as he pulled out the final keys and placed them into the jackpot, creating the treasure, the DenGasher Saber. He saw a few Imagin charge toward him and he began to slash through the croud. He then grabbed Louice's hand and took her to the safest area, "Alright..They're gone.." he said as he ripped his belt off, the armor coming off with energy pieces. The red light coming out of Kurama and becoming a glowing red sand creature, "Thanks for letting me borrow your body.." it thanked Kurama, who nodded, "Momotaros..What are you doing here?" he asked. "Got split up..I was left on DenLiner when everyone else went on a mission." the beast explained.

Kurama and Louice were sitting in the Arena room as Momotaros explained his story, "Alright then..Makes sense.." Kurama stood up, seeing Imagin soldiers, he henshined into Den-O Sword Form and began to fight against them. Den-O spanked one Imagin into a wall and slashed through enemies, being even feirce with his opponents then before. He stabbed one Imagin and placed his DenPass at the buckle, * **FULL CHARGE!** * sparks flew into the Sword, he pulled out the sword and slashed through the last Imagin and they both noticed the Inves Imagin, Yamitaros slashed at Den-O, causing him to be flung back. Den-O then got up and placed the DenPass back on the buckle, * **FULL CHARGE!** * he tried to slash at Yamitaros, but was slashed at the buckle and was knocked back, falling on the ground with Physical Momotaros next to him, "Ugh.." Kurama tried to get up, but was stepped on, a few energy bullets hitting Yamitaros off of them. "Let me say something to start...I am both fairly and mentally strong.." A Green Bull Rider said with a gigantic sword, he jumped toward Yamitaros, but he jumped off and disappeared, the Rider pulled off the belt to reveal Sakurai Yuuto. Kurama looked up at Yuuto as he picked up a grey Rider Pass.

* * *

 **Episode 7 : DenKamen Rider!**

* * *

Kurama was sitting on the Sakura Hurricane outside, thinking about Yamitaros, "I wonder what he could do with such power.." he wondered if Yamitaros had the Grey Rider Pass. "Why do you need this Blood Orange?" Derflinger asked him, "Well..Ragnarok has this ability to revive the dead..But he needs the Blood Orange..and we made a deal that if I get the Blood Orange Lockseed, he'd revive Mom.." Kurama explained to his sword, standing up and seeing Yuuto, "Wasup?" he said, "Many things.." Yuuto replied. They were looking at a chart, that Deneb's finger was magnetized too, he was trying to pull it out as Yuuto, Kurama, and Shinji were talking, "Since you three are remaining Riders..It was be some help if you'd join us." Yuuto said as Momotaros was trying to pull Deneb's finger out, but his hand slipped off and he flung into the arena wall. "Ow.." Momotaros said scratching the back of his head, he got up and grabbed Deneb's finger again, until a grey energy ball flew in, heading straight into Kurama. He grabbed the Grey Rider Pass and kicked back Yuuto, " _Hehe..This body will be proven useful.._ ' he said as his waist glew, a red Den-O belt appeared on the waist, with the black even more dark. He pressed the blood red button at the top, " **Henshin!** " he smirked and scanned over the buckle, * **REAPER FORM!** * becoming Den-O plat form before a Blood Red kind of armor similar to Climax Form appeared on the chestplate, letting down the visor of a Silver X under a red pair of eyes.

Nega Den-O walked toward Yuuto, picking him up and throwing him into Deneb, then walked up to Momotaros and punched him in the stomach, slashing him back. Until a Golden Version of DenLiner with Blue highlights rode and hit back Nega Den-O, it revealed Den-O Liner Form and New Den-O Strike Form. "Teddy.." New Den-O said as Teddy flew into his hand as the Macheteddy, the DenKamen Sword flew into his hand as Momotaros and three other energy spheres came into it, "Alright.." Nega Den-O got up and pulled out a long scythe blade connected to the Nega DenGasher. He slashed violently at the other Rider opponents. He held the blade at the chestplate of Den-O (Liner Form), " _Sayonara_.." Nega Den-O slashed and Den-O was knocked out of Rider form and the four taros were on the ground with Ryotaro. Yuuto whipped the Zeronos Belt around his waist, * **VEGA FORM!** * he charged forward in Vega Form and shot at Nega Den-O who slashed the bullets back. The armor shot out Kurama and glew brightly, "HA!" Nega Den-O fired a large amount of aura at the other Riders. Kurama got up from the ground and pulled out the Sengoku Driver, placing it on his waist, Guridan fighting against Nega Den-O, but the Samurai Pear was slashed back and the Scythe was thrown at him and he fell to the ground. Nega DenLiner caught the jumping Nega Den-O and rode off. All the Riders dehenshined, Yuuto and Ryotaro going into their Time Trains and heading off, the Taros', Teddy, and Deneb following. Kurama fell to his knees, punching the ground and getting up, Shinji knocked out from the aura pulse. "Shinji.." He clutched his fist and looked to Shinji, helping him to the Informary, he then walked up to Louise's room.

* * *

"I wonder if Louise is mad.." Kurama said as he grabbed the door knob, "WHAT THE HUH?!" he opened the door and saw clothes all over the floor, "Welcome Back!" Louise said. "Woah.." Kurama looked at Louise, "What's this for?" he asked her, "Do I have any sex appeal?" Louise asked him. Kurama opened his mouth, but no words came out, "Yes.." he answered, Louise smirked, "Just put something on.." Kurama picked up her cape, but Louise grabbed Kurama and pulled him onto the bed. "You know what I want..It's your job as my Familiar to do what I want!" Louise said, "I get it..This is some crazy magic.." Kurama guessed, "It's not that at all!" Louise argued, "Kurama, I wouldn't lie about my feelings.." she grabbed his hand and put it on her heart, "W-W-Woah!" he fell off the bed and onto his head, "Are you ok?" Louise asked him, "Y-Yeah.." Kurama got up, "Look...I feel the same way..Ok?" he admit, "Really?" Louise looked at him, "I promise.." Kurama smiled.

* * *

Kurama walked up to Montmorency, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?! YOU GET HER DRUNK?!" he asked her, "No..Love Potioned.." Montmorency answered, "Wha-Huh?" Kurama asked, after the explanation, Kurama looked at Louise, "I need her back to normal.." he patted Louise's back. "You can go talk to the water spirit.." Montmorency said, "Her again.." Kurama thought about last time. "Fine..I will.." Kurama said, walking away with Louise on his arm, later he was with Ryotaro, Yuuto, Kotaro, and Deneb. "Look, if I get the Blood Orange I can revive you guys..So don't worry.." Kurama said, "Why is it us?" Yuuto asked, "We need the Blood Orange if this is going to work.." Kurama reexplained, "Fine.." Yuuto said. Kotaro then got up, "Well..Let's get started.." he smirked, and the others nodded.

* * *

Nega Den-O was walking through the forest, Yuuto found him and tried to punch him, being thrown back and hit by an aura slash. Deneb fired missiles at Nega Den-O, causing him to back up a bit, " **Henshin..** " Yuuto got up and placed a card into his buckle, * **VEGA FORM!** * Deneb placed his hands on the shoulders of Yuuto as an armor appeared on his body, Deneb fusing with the Armor to become Zeronos Vega Form. * **GAOH FORM!** * Nega Den-O gained the armor and visor of Gaoh and began to slash at Zeronos, giving the Missile Rider a hard time to catch up with his attacks. * **FULL CHARGE!** * Nega Den-O slashed at the back of Zeronos and knocked the missile shoulder pads off, causing sand to fly out of the Rider before exploding. Nega Den-O laughed while walking away, "Weak." Nega Den-O laughed even more, but a hand grabbed the Zeronos Belt and pulled it in the shadow.

* * *

Kurama was at the lake, "Hey, Water Spirit..I gotta talk with you again.." a lifeform made of water came out. Kurama got up and sighed, "Can I get an antidote for an Aphro-Desiac?" he asked her, "But first, I need your assistance.." she informed. "Yeah, what?" Kurama asked, "Someone has been attacking me, causing me much distress.." she gave an explanation. Kurama turned, then Ragnarok began to speak, " _Hey, wait.. I sense a dark aura.._ " he explained, "Then he must be the one we are looking for!" Kurama ran off. Louice kind of getting worried, as the Water Spirit felt envy for Kurama, "Interesting.." she said as she began to disappear.

Guridan was slashing at Inves soldiers, kicking through them before he noticed a Rose Attacker parking near him. He looked to see a man in a jacket, a buisness clothing was worn under the jacket. The man pulled out a Driver, placing it on his waist and changing it to Belt Mode. Guridan nodded and left, knowing that whoever this person could handle himself. "Now.. For a Punishment known even more than Hell.." The man said pulling out a Lockseed, * **CHERRY ENERGY!** * he placed the Lockseed on the buckle. * **LIQUID!** * The man grabbed an Inves and kneed it in the stomach, * **CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!** * he transformed and began to fight, in a bodysuit with a Under Arms that seemed with a gold leather over a blue suit. "Well.. This is gonna be fun.." The warrior charged toward the Inves, slashing each other.

* * *

"Hm?" Guridan stops as a bright light appeared in front of him, soon he was in a strange realm, "Jeez! Kurama!" Louise grabbed his arm, "Huh? What are you wearing?!" he noticed himself, "WHAT AM I WEARING?!" he questioned, "Team Gaim and Team Wizard about to fight." she had said, "Eh?" Kurama was confused, he had noticed Kotaro and Ryotaro confused, in a uniform with the Den-O symbol enmarked on their shirts, while the Gaim symbol was on his and Louise the Wizard.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**


End file.
